Can You Love Me?
by jooy
Summary: Bella conhece Edward na escola, ele tem segredos, ela também.Ele a ama.Ela ama ele também?Mas o que acontece quando o passado de Bella vem para assombra-la? - R&R.--Primeira fic. Lemons, NC 16
1. Prólogo

PRÓLOGO.

Minha vida gira em torno de um universo paralelo; um que ninguém conhece.

Quem me conhece, não dura muito tempo, pois minhas regras, - regras que não inventei-, não permitem que saiba quem sou, ou que somos...

Minha família parece normal, meu pai, um rico empresário, tem sua própria empresa e algumas ações em outras, minha mãe, uma moderna arquiteta, conhecida pode se falar.

E eu, uma manchinha em minha foto de família.

_Tudo começou um ano atrás, eu tinha 16 anos quando fui viajar com a escola, pretendíamos passar um mês fora, conhecendo e estudando._

_E então em uma quarta-feira a noite, nós saímos com minhas amigas para beber em uma boate conhecida nos arredores de Londres, e então, minhas amigas se separaram de mim na boate e eu fiquei sozinha, nós íamos nos encontrar na saída._

_02h30min e nada pensei que minhas amigas tinham ido embora, e decidi ir também, mas eu não conhecia Londres, e então aconteceu..._

_Entrei em uma rua sem saída, e ouvi uma voz melodiosa chamando meu nome,me chamando e dizendo para não ter medo porque ele iria me salvar._

-_Quem é?- eu estava com medo._

_Um homem lindo apareceu, ele era loiro e seus olhos eram de um ônix nunca visto antes._  
_-Meu nome é James, Bella._  
_-c-como você sabe meu nome?-foi tudo que gaguejei..._  
_-Eu sei muito sobre você Bella, sei que você tem 16 anos, sei que estava com suas amigas,sei que você está aqui com sua escola, sou uma espécie de anjo..._

Mal sabia eu que esse anjo não era como os outros...

_Por instinto eu comecei a correr, mas ele era MUITO³ mais rápido que eu, e em uma fração de segundo eu estava no chão, me contorcendo pela dor em minha mão,mas não desisti, peguei um ferro e joguei em sua direção,ele caiu no chão e eu sai correndo,ouvi um policial perguntando se eu estava bem, eu disse que sim e ele me levou para o hotel._

_ Entrei em meu quarto e procurei remédios para a dor, me tranquei e afundei na inconsciência._  
_Me lembro que aquela foi a pior semana da minha vida, durante três dias uma dor imensa me queimou, eu queria gritar, mas fiquei com medo que alguém viesse e tentasse descobrir o que estava acontecendo._  
_E Então eu morri._  
_No Domingo de manha acordei com sede,uma sede estranha, uma sede diferente...Eu ouvia tudo e meu olfato estava melhor que nunca..._  
_Eu corri para a floresta, eu sabia o que eu era, eu pesquisava e ouvia historias,mas eu não queria admitir isso..._  
_Eu sabia que na floresta eu poderia me esconder, me lembrei de historias de frios-antes isso do que admitir em "pensamento alto"- que caçavam animal e pensei que assim eu não seria um monstro total._  
_Eu sabia que não ia me saciar totalmente, mas eu iria tentar ser o mais humana possível..._

_Logo que voltei ao meu quarto minhas amigas não estavam lá,eu não sabia o que fazer e sai pra procurá-las._

_Entrei no mesmo beco onde estive alguns dias atrás e me deparei com ele..._

_-Onde estão elas?-quase gritei._

_-Bella, é um prazer vê-la novamente. -Ele disse com desprezo. -Vejo que mudou, cresceu talvez?-ele falava com sarcasmo._

_-CADE ELAS JAMES?SE VOCE FEZ ALGUMA COISA COM ELAS-não consegui terminar, pois ele me interrompeu._

_-Oh querida, eu não fiz nada, mas eu sei onde elas estão, quero dizer estavam. Você conhece ironia do destino?Elas estavam no lugar errado e na hora errada._

_Depois disso eu só me lembro de ter arrancado sua cabeça em um golpe só._

___E aqui estou eu, um ano depois, eu voltei e contei para minha mãe que havíamos sofrido um acidente e que as duas haviam se afogado._

Eu me mudei pra cá com minha família, Forks era um bom lugar, ou parecia um bom lugar.


	2. O Primeiro Dia

Capitulo 1-O Primeiro Dia

Eu "acordei "cedo, hoje era meu primeiro dia na escola.

Eu não estava ansiosa pra ir, mas sabia que se eu ficasse aqui em casa sozinha seria pior,quando desci minha mãe estava servindo o café da manhã e meu pai estava vendo o jornal matinal, eu passei reto.

-Não vai tomar o café querida?-Não, hoje não.

-Ah não mamãe, eu como uma barra de cereal. -A primeira coisa que me veio na cabeça.

-Esta bem, mas coma ok?

-Sim mamãe.

Eu não entendia como eu amava esse tipo de comida antes, ela tinha um gosto ruim, tinha gosto de areia... Ui nojo só de pensar, mas graças ao meu "estomago de passarinho" na hora das refeições eu não comia bem, na verdade nunca comi.

Entrei no meu carro, eu amava ele, foi um presente de aniversario.

Eu me senti um pouco estanha por andar em uma Ferrari F50 dentro de um ovo como Forks era. Mas pelo menos aqui eu podia andar sem me preocupar em sair brilhando.

Chegando na escola eu dei minha ultima suspirada e coloquei as lentes.

Eu sabia que iriam me olhar, mas não assim.

Entrei no lugar que dizia ser a secretaria e vi uma mulher sentada atrás do balcão, ela usava um crachá escrito .

-Com licença Sra. Williams?

-Sim. Poço ajudá-la?

-Meu nome é Bella, Bella Swan.

-Ah sim,Isabella.-Bella, Corrigi mentalmente.-Aqui esta seu horário.

-Obrigada.

Quando eu sai haviam dois carrões, um BMW M3 vermelho e um volvo reluzente, pelo menos eu não era a única.

Minha primeira aula era história, eu cheguei antes do professor, assim eu não teria que me apresentar.

Os alunos me olhavam como se eu fosse a coisa mais linda do mundo, ah como eu odiava atenção.

Um garoto fez sinal para mim me sentar do lado dele, mas alguém chegou primeiro e ele fez uma careta, foi engraçado.

Sentei-me no lugar vago no fundo da sala, assim ninguém teria coragem de desafiar o professor e olhar para mim.

O Professor entrou na sala e fez indiferença com minha presença, o agradeci mentalmente.

Assim que a aula me terminou sai correndo literalmente para a próxima aula, não que eu estava ansiosa, mas que eu ainda me prevenia de apresentações.

Sentei-me ao lado de um garoto chamado Mike, ele parecia ser gente boa.

-Olá, meu nome é Mike, você deve ser Isabella.

-Bella -o corrigi.

-Você vai gostar muito aqui de Forks, não que tenha muita coisa,mas a escola faz festas e Port Angels fica aqui do lado e também tem La Push...-ele falava demais.

-La push?-tinha nome de doce.

- É uma praia.

-Ah.

E então graças a Deus o professor entrou na sala.

O resto da aula foi...normal,quero dizer se normal significa um garoto falando com você o tempo todo, é foi normal.

Eu não podia culpar o Mike, ele era legal, e foi muito gentil comigo, mas ainda era o primeiro dia, ele iria enjoar de mim logo, eu espero.

Na hora do almoço ele me perguntou se eu não queria me sentar perto dele e de Jessica, outra garota que ele me apresentou.

Eu peguei uma água e uma barra de cereal, pelo menos eu não ia mentir para a minha mãe.

Indo para a nossa mesa um garoto louco veio correndo na minha direção e escorregou, o estrago ia ser grande pois eu vi que ele bateria a cabeça, não pude ficar parada e o segurei de uma forma que ninguém percebesse meu ato heróico.

-M-m-me desculpe- o garoto não desgrudava os olhos de mim.

-John você deveria ter mais cuidado.-Mike disse.

-é-é-é claro-ele ainda gaguejava me olhando, ta isso irritou eu nem sou tudo isso.

E então veio um flash que me cegaria se fosse possível.

-O que você esta fazendo?-Eu perguntei.

-Ah, eu sou Eric, ê esta na capa do nosso jornal.

Ah ótimo, eu tinha atenção, da pra ficar pior?

-Ah. –só suspirei.

Finalmente estávamos na nossa mesa.

-Nossa Bella, você não esta com fome?-Jessica perguntou.

-Eu não como-Ela me olhou intrigada._Lindo Bella, porque não disse que bebia sangue?-_Não de manhã.

-Hum.

No mesmo instante eu virei minha cabeça, não sei por que, só sei que eu vi uma lindo Loira, de invejar qualquer Angel da Victoria's Secret, ela estava de mãos dadas a um grandão igualmente bonito de cabelos pretos curtos.

Logo após entrou uma pequena garota com aspecto de fada abraçada a um estranho,mas bonito garoto alto com cabelos loiros.

E então veio ele, ele tinha cabelos castanho-avermelhados, seu rosto era a figura viva de um deus grego, ele olhou para mim,seus ollhos eram dourados como os meus, eu soltei um suspiro involuntário e percebi que algo estava errado.

Eu não era a única vampira no recinto. E ele era o dono do cheiro maravilhoso que eu sentia.

-Quem são eles?-Perguntei a Jess, ela me pediu para chamá-la assim.

-São os Cullens.-_Ah conheço muito gente boa_.-A loira se chama Rosalie Hale, ela é a garota mais bonita da escola-ela disse com desprezo-ela e o loiro são gêmeos o nome dele é Jasper Hale.O grandão é Emmett ,a pequena é Alice.

-E quem é o de castanho –avermelhado?- _o mais bonito_ acrecentei em pensamento.

-Ele é Edward, os cinco foram adotados pelo Dr. Carlisle Cullen e sua Esposa.

-Eles são muito bonitos.

-Sim são, mas Edward não namora,ninguém chega a ser bonita o suficiente pra dele-ela parecia com nojo das ultimas palavras,mas logo trocou de assunto.-Mas então, talvez a Rosalie ganhe uma concorrência.

-Como?

-É você é tão bonita, pode até ganhar dela.

Percebi que Edward ainda me olhava.

Eu ouvia tudo que eles falavam e eles ouviam o que eu falava, era melhor tomar cuidado.

-Eu vou para a aula, até depois então Jess, Mike. - me despedi e fui.

Eu não fui para a sala, e sim para meu carro, eu precisava pensar e colocar os pensamentos no lugar.

O sinal tocou e eu corri para a aula de biologia, eu cheguei atrasada infelizmente e o professor me fez me apresentar, eu estava errada, dava pra ficar pior, e muito.

-Isabella. Vejo que resolveu se juntar a turma, por favor- e fez um sinal para eu entrar e me apresentar.

-Meu nome é Bella, eu tenho dezess, 17 anos_. -Grande apresentação Bella, melhor que o presidente._

-Por favor, sente-se ao lado do senhor Cullen, - como se tivesse outra opção.

Sentei-me e nós nos encaramos por alguns segundos, ele sabia que eu sabia o que ele era, e eu sabia que ele sabia o que eu era.

Assim que a aula acabou eu sai correndo dali, mas algo me puxou, ele.

-Não pensa que você vai embora sem me explicar. -Ele disse.

-Explicar o que Edward?Não tenho nada pra explicar, ta na cara. Você é um vampiro, eu sou uma vampira. Precisa explicar melhor?-Eu estava irritada e ele quase.

-Na cara o que?Você sabe do que eu estou falando. -Ele estava irritado, Meu Deus que lindo!

-Você quer ajuda em biologia?Pergunte ao professor!-Sai correndo para a próxima aula,aquela presença...

O resto do dia foi normal, quando o sinal tocou,eu fui para meu carro, mas eu já tinha companhia.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gente, se gosta avisa ok? Reviews?**

**Beeijos,G.**


	3. Desencalhar?

**Bem gente,é o seguinte;escrever capítulos em um dia é difícil,ainda mais quando se tem,uma loja pra cuidar,academia,curso de inglês,cuidar do irmão mais novo, crisma e escola em uma semana, então se eu demorar não me matem.**

**Eu fiz uma surpresinha pra vocês, um Pov. do Edward sobre o primeiro dia *--***

**Particularmente foi legal escrever esse capitulo ;X**

**Beijos e ai vai...**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 2-Desencalhar?

Edward's Pov:

Hoje Alice estava animada, ela me disse que havia tido uma ótima visão, mas contaria apenas quando estivéssemos todos reunidos na sala de "reuniões dos Cullens",como ela gostava de chamar,já eu chamava apenas de sala.

-Alice, você poderia parar de pensar em quanto a sua visão é demais?-perguntei com irritação, pois nas ultimas 18 horas eu só ouvi "Edward, você vai adorar nova noticia!","Edward é demais!","Eu adoro as minhas visões!!" e "Como eu estou perfeita!", bom esse ultimo não era de Alice,mas mesmo assim me irritava ouvi-los.

-ALICE!VENHA AQUI AGORA MESMO, EU ESTOU MORRENDO!-Rosalie gritava choramingando, eu sabia o que ela iria dizer alguma coisa do tipo "Eu preciso de roupas novas" ou do tipo "Alice, como você se atreve a me guardar um modelo de óculos de sol D&G do mês passado?", a futilidade de Rosalie me irritava mais que Alice quando ofuscava seus pensamentos de mim.

Eu estava indo em direção a porta quando ouvi minha mãe.

"Edward, onde você esta indo?"

-Estou indo dar uma volta Esme, eu volto logo para ouvir o anuncio de Alice. -A ultima parte eu disse com desprezo, minha mãe riu.

Eu corria pela floresta, resolvi caçar um pouco, graças aos céus ou a estação, havia leões da montanha o suficiente para mim me divertir.

Quando voltei estavam todos reunidos na sala me esperando,que emoção.(N/A:*-*)

-E então?-perguntei olhando para Alice, seus olhos brilhavam mais que os de Emmett quando era natal.

-EDWARD VAI SE APAIXONAR!-Ela explodiu em uma rapidez, como se dizer aquilo ao mundo fosse urgente.

-Por quem?-Perguntou minha mãe, ela estava muito senti satisfeito por isso.

-Pela garota nova da escola, eu vejo os dois felizes, Bella é diferente,não é como as outras,ela é muito bonita e inteligente.-Alice dizia orgulhosa enquanto lembrava de como Bella era,sim ela era muito bonita,na verdade a garota mais bonita da escola,chegava a ganhar de Rose,ainda bem que quem lê mentes aqui sou eu.

-Então meu irmãozinho vai desencalhar!Precisamos comemorar!-Emmett dizia com a felicidade de uma criança ao descobrir que o mundo é colorido,na verdade Emmett podia ter quase 90 anos, mas era uma eterna criança chorona e mimada.

-HAHA' muito engraçado Emmett, vai me zoar mais ou eu posso começar a te bater?-eu o fuzilava com olhares,logo senti uma calma extrema.

-Jasper,não precisava fazer isso, ele sabe que iria perder.-Emmett sorria.

-Ah sim, ele perderia. -Jasper disse ironicamente.

Após isso subi um pouco para pensar, ela era tão linda, de repente senti vontade d e tocá-la, abraçá-la e beijá-la, será que eu já estava apaixonado?

Finalmente a manhã chegou.

Me arrumei,e fui para o volvo,eu Alice e Jasper íamos nele.Já o casalzinho ia no M3 de Rose,só espero que eles não quebrem o carro também.

Quando chegamos na escola havia uma Ferrari F50, a garota nova era rica e pelo visto um tanto patricinha,Alice ia amá-la.

A escola estava com um cheiro diferente,um cheiro bom,porem um cheiro de um vampiro.

Durante as três primeiras aulas eu apenas a via nos pensamentos obsceno dos garotos,fiquei com um aperto por dentro,uma sensação diferente, Ciúmes?Poderia ser,mas eu nem falei com ela,como podia amá-la sem ao menos vê-la solidamente.

Os pensamentos só pioravam, eu queria avançar nesses idiotas e dizer que a marchada tinha dono,mas não podia.

No refeitório eu não agüentei,por pouco Mike Newton e sua mente poluída eram dizimados,Alice foi mais rápida.

Mike havia falado com ela e eu não!De repente vi um garoto correndo e se chocando contra alguém,Mike murmurou algo que fiz questão de não prestar a atenção e o tal John saiu, foi ali que a vi.

Ela era ainda mais linda que os pensamentos dos outros transmitiam, ela era delicada e parecia frágil.

Respirei fundo e adentrei o refeitório, mas algo me chamou mais a atenção em Bella, ela era vampira!Como podia?Não era possível.

Todos pensaram a mesma coisa e eu apenas assenti.

Eu a olhava,mas não ouvia o que pensava.

Quem são eles?-Perguntou a Jessica,nunca gostei dessa garota,alguns meses atrás ela decidiu correr atrás de mim e agora pesava mal de Bella.

-São os Cullens. A loira se chama Rosalie Hale, ela é a garota mais bonita da escola-ela disse com desprezo-ela e o loiro são gêmeos o nome dele é Jasper Hale.O grandão é Emmett ,a pequena é Alice.

-E quem é o de castanho –avermelhado?-Ela estava perguntando sobre mim,uma felicidade repentina me inundou.

-Ele é Edward, os cinco foram adotados pelo Dr. Carlisle Cullen e sua Esposa.

-Eles são muito bonitos.

-Sim são, mas Edward não namora,ninguém chega a ser bonita o suficiente pra ele então, talvez a Rosalie ganhe uma concorrência.

-Como?

-É você é tão bonita, pode até ganhar dela.-Pela primeira vez Jéssica tinha razão.

Bella percebeu que eu a olhava.

Após isso ela foi para algum lugar,mas rápido de mais até para mim.

O sinal tocou, fui parabiologia ela estava comigo,essa era minha chance.

Ela chegou atrasada,acho que para fazer ceninha,mas ignorei,o professor iria faz ela se apresentar e por um momento gostei da idéia.

-Isabella. Vejo que resolveu se juntar a turma, por favor-Ela iria se apresentar

-Meu nome é Bella, eu tenho dezess, 17 anos_. –_16?Ela ia dizer dezesseis, eu ouvi.

-Por favor, sente-se ao lado do senhor Cullen, - Perfeito.

Nós nos encaramos por alguns a amor primeira vista?Ela é tão linda,tão delicada,eu não conseguia não olhar para ela.

Assim que a aula acabou ela tentou sair correndo dali, mas eu era mais rápido e a puxei para um canto.

-Não pensa que você vai embora sem me explicar. -Eu disse.

-Explicar o que Edward?Não tenho nada pra explicar, ta na cara. Você é um vampiro, eu sou uma vampira. Precisa explicar melhor?-Ela estava irritada,como ela era linda,e falando meu nome...

-Na cara o que?Você sabe do que eu estou falando. –Agora eu estava irritado.

-Você quer ajuda em biologia?Pergunte ao professor!-Saiu correndo para a próxima aula,Bella que me aguardasse,pois no final ela iria ter uma surpresa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gente, olha eu aqui denovo (:**

**Bruna Beck:Mais ou menos, a história vai ser parecida,não vai ser tão igual ao livro porque o livro gira em torno da Bella humana.**

**Lakina:Concordo,Edward é lindo de qualquer forma *-***

**Larissa Motoko:Pois é, mas nem tudo é o que parece...Muahahahahaha.**

**Reviews?^^**

**Eu estou tentando escrever mais,a boa noticia é que se gostarem eu posto o próximo capitulo rapidinho.(:**

**Beeijos,G.**


	4. Muitas perguntas para um vampiro só

**Aêê gente,mais um capitulo *-***

**Agradeçam a Laura,porque faz uma semana que ela não morde meu braço! *-***

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 3-Muitas perguntas para um vampiro só.

Bella's Pov.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?-Perguntei incrédula.

-Eu disse que você não ia embora sem explicar. -Ele simplesmente respondeu com um ar divertido.

Entramos no meu carro e estacionamos na rodovia.

-O que você quer então?Seja Breve.

-Serei. Pois então, há quanto tempo você é vampira?

-Há exatamente um ano.

-1 ano?Com esse controle?-Ele estava surpreso.

-Sim.

-Seus pais sabem?-Ele estava tããããão lindo.

-Não exatamente. -não era mentira, eles não sabiam.

-Como não?Eles são humanos?Como você faz isso?-Ele estava bravo! E as perguntas vinham a mil por hora.

-Olha aqui Edward Cullen, eu fui transformada há um ano, e sim meus pais não sabem, eu posso sair na luz do sol, mas não brilho, eu posso comer, mas sangue eu necessito, eu tenho alguns dons, não sei quantos, mas tenho! Eu estava na Inglaterra quando aconteceu, eu estava saindo de uma boate, eu havia ido com minhas amigas, mas estava sozinha,vi um homem chamado James que mentiu e me "seduziu", ele me mordeu,mas eu sai correndo depois de jogar alguma coisa nele,um policial me ajudou,me levou para casa,eu tomei remédios para a dor e dormi, foram três dias!Eu também bebo sangue animal, assim fica mais fácil usar as lentes. -Eu explodi.

-Você disse que pode sair no sol, mais algum dom?-Ele estava mais clamo.

-Autocontrole elevado, tenho um escudo protetor, sou uma rastreadora... É para continuar?-sinceramente, nunca coloquei meus digamos, "poderes" dessa forma.

-Não, não precisa. -Ele estava impressionado, 1x0 para a Bella.

-Já chega de falar de mim vamos falar de você, alguma habilidade?-eu realmente estava interessada.

-Bem, fui transformado em meados de 1918 por Carlisle, eu estava morrendo de gripe espanhola, meus pais já haviam morrido então diferença não fez, eu tinha 17 anos. Eu posso ler mentes.

Ele lia mentes!Ele sabia o que eu pensava.

-Você Le mentes?De todos?-Ele não tem direito de ler a minha, por que será que a mente é privada?

-Nem todos, eu não leio a sua, deve ser seu escudo. -ele disse frustradamente

Alivio!

-E então...?-eu tentei estar não interessada.

-Então o que?-_inocência é mato_.

-Você ainda não me disse o que era para explicar. -agora eu estava interessada.

-Por que Forks?Você já sabia não é?

-É claro que não!-eu gritava como ele podia ser tão ingênuo? Eu não via o futuro-Eu quis Forks por que eu não preciso fingir aqui.

-Bella, você já se apaixonou?-Ele perguntou inocentemente mudando de assunto, ou não.

-Quando eu era humana?

-Sim. Digo você já amou alguém?-Ele me olhou com aqueles olhos cor de topázio, Deus que olhos são esses?

-Não é da sua conta. Porque da pergunta?-eu deveria me ofender, mas não consegui.

-Só queria saber se você sentia o mesmo por mim. -neste momento ele saiu do carro correndo, ele era muito rápido e mesmo se eu tentasse não iria alcançá-lo.

Ok, ou eu sou muito idiota, ou eu sou uma completa egoísta. Eu entendi o que ele disse?

Eu liguei meu carro e segui para casa, por que ele era assim?Essas mudanças repentinas de humor, essas mudanças de postura ou até mesmo de sentimentos... Ele tinha tudo para me irritar, mas mesmo assim não o fazia.

Eu deveria ligar?Seguir seu cheiro talvez?Ou então deveria esperar até amanha para que ele -e eu- pudesse pensar melhor?Terceira opção.

Em casa minha mãe havia feito o jantar, Lasanha a moda Parmegiana minha "favorita".

-Querida, venha jantar. -Ela disse assim que cheguei.

-Chegou tarde, algum problema?-meu pai parecia preocupado, senti pena dele.

-Não pai, apenas alguns papeis que eu precisei entregar, e mãe muito obrigada, mas eu vou subir direto, estou cansada.

-Mas querida, você não comeu o dia todo, precisa se alimentar. -Ela dizia com uma serenidade que quase me fez pensar duas vezes.

-Obrigada, mas não mamãe, como eu disse eu estou cansada. -dei um beijo na bochecha de cada e desejei boa noite.

Subi o mais devagar possível, mas minha mãe estava correta, eu precisava me alimentar, tranquei a porta e pulei da janela, talvez, se eu tivesse sorte, acharia alguns leões da montanha, que eram realmente meu alimento favorito.

Eu adorava correr, enquanto eu corria meus problemas sumiam todos,meus pensamentos voavam,era tão bom.

A floresta estava escura e confortável, após caçar eu me deitei em uma pedra que havia ali, eu tinha que raciocinar melhor.

Eu só queria poder pensar em alguma coisa que não fosse Edward, mas parecia que a esse ponto já era impossível.

Eu não podia ficar pensando nele assim, eu não podia.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lunna Cullen:Obrigada,tipo a fic tem varias coisas digamos assim "misteriosas",mas elas vão sendo esclarecidas ao longo dos capitulos.**

**Laura:E dai que tu se comporto?Tu mesma sabe porque não postei sexta.**

**Larissa Motoko:Brigada, pois é estamos falando de Bella, ela tinha que ser meio "burrinha" nessa fic, porque senão ia ficar muito parecida com as outras :)**

**Beiijos,G.**


	5. Compras,Alice,Compras,Rosalie e Broncas

**Eu denovo aqui*-***

**Larissa Motoko:Cara, você não tem idéia do apoio moral que tu me da, na boa fico muito feliz que tu tenha gostado *-*A Bella só esta assim porque ela esta insegura,mas convenhamos ela podia ser um pouco menos lerda né :)Concordo que é contra os principios femininos deixar o Edward escapar,mas se fosse eu,ja me contentava com o Emmett.**

**Bruna Beck;Isa Stream,ina cullen e Dani Cullen.94:Obrigada mesmo garotas,vocês são a causa de eu escrever mais todos os dias.**

**Laura:Como tua mãe mesma disse pra ti, te aquieta o pinto ok;Te amo sua WHORE!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 4-Compras,Alice,Compras,Rosalie e Broncas.

No outro dia pela manha eu ainda estava pensando nele, eu precisava falar com ele e tentar entendê-lo, eu estava preocupada com seus sentimentos e ainda mais com os meus.

-Mãe, eu acho que hoje eu vou para Port Angels fazer algumas compras, não vou demorar, mas não precisa me esperar com o jantar. -Não era totalmente mentira, analisando a frase eu pretendia fazer algumas compras, não hoje, mas pretendia, ela não precisava me esperar com o jantar e eu não ia demorar.

-Mas querida, faz dois dias que você não janta, não toma café da manha e nem sei se você esta almoçando. Bella, não é brincadeira, você quer parar no hospital de novo?-eu estava ganhando uma bronca,como se fosse acontecer,só porque uma vez na vida você decide fazer greve de fome para viajar com a escola e sem querer acaba no hospital por desidratação eles já ficam de marcação cerrada.

-Mãe, eu irei jantar em Port Angels, e ontem eu apenas não jantei porque eu comi na escola.

Quando cheguei à escola, fiquei no estacionamento esperando que ele chegasse, mas tudo que eu avistei foi um Jeep e um M3, mas nada do volvo.

As três primeiras aulas se arrastaram, eu desejei que ele estivesse aqui, caso contrario eu não sei o que faria.

Eu nunca senti isso por uma pessoa antes, nem o que eu senti por James na hora chegou perto, James era atraente e eu era uma humana estúpida, mas com Edward, ele me fazia bem, eu não tinha medo de estar com ele, apenas tinha medo de ser enganada de novo, sei que nada poderia acontecer, mas eu não iria perder mais ninguém que eu amasse, não iria.

O sinal finalmente tocou, eu me dirigi ao refeitório.

A mesa dos Cullens estava lá, mas ele não.

Sentei-me com Jess e Mike, eu não queria estar ali, talvez as compras não fossem uma má idéia.

-Jess, Mike eu não estou me sentindo muito bem, acho que vou para casa, até amanhã. -dito isso eu sai dali e fui para a enfermaria, se tinha uma coisa que eu sabia fazer era fingir estar passando mal.

-Enfermeira?

-Sim?-uma senhora respondeu, ela não era alta, mas era maior que eu pelo menos.

-Não estou me sentindo muito bem, teria como eu ir para casa?-E fiz uma carinha de dodói que convence qualquer um, sim eu era muito persuasiva.

-Ah sim querida, tome. -me entregou um atestado.

-Obrigada.

Logo que cheguei a meu carro, me senti estranha, era como se alguma coisa estivesse faltando, eu me senti sozinha.

Dirigi até NY, se eu fizesse as compras, não mentiria para minha mãe, e se eu fizesse as compras agora teria mais tempo para procurá-lo mais tarde.

Fui a Macy's, Louis Vuitton, Gucci, Celine, Barney´s, Jimmy Choo, Manolo Blahnik,enfim a todas as lojas que se pode imaginar ser possível, afinal se eu estava com a manhã livre, por que não aproveitá-la bem?

Saindo da Victoria's Secret encontrei aquelas duas beldades me esperando, sim elas me seguiram,como podiam?

-Alice, Rosalie, o que vocês fazem aqui?-Eu perguntei com um pingo de curiosidade, porque elas poderiam tem ouvido que eu não estava "bem", mas eu não disse pra ninguém que ia vim para Nova York fazer compras.

-Bella!-Alice disse e se jogou em mim-É tão bom poder falar com você, seremos melhores amigas para sempre!-Ela dizia em meio aos abraços.

-O Que?-Ok, agora eu estava confusa.

-Bem, vejo que Edward não lhe contou, eu vejo o futuro. -Ela disse orgulhosamente, ouvir o nome dele me fez sentir uma sensação que nunca senti antes, era como se eu estivesse completamente vazia de certa forma.

-Oh, que legal Alice, então nós seremos grandes amigas hein?-Eu disse descontraidamente

-Ah sim, companheiras para tudo, eu você e Rose seremos como irmãs. -a ultima palavra ela disse com uma tonalidade especial, como se quisesse fazer ênfase dela.

-Como irmãs!-Rose disse e se aproximou.

-Mas então Bella, porque você vai faltar amanhã?-Alice estava desconfiada.

-Eu?Faltar na aula amanhã?-Eu estava assustada, o dom de Alice me assustava.

-é Bella, você. -ela falava como se estivesse se dirigindo a uma criança.

-Ah, não sei Alice, estranho você não saber. -Eu iria faltar e não sabia, e ela esperava que eu tivesse resposta?

-Pois eu não sei- e ela começou a rir,a companhia das duas me fazia bem.

Eu, Alice e Rosalie conversamos e rimos a tarde toda e quando nos demos conta tínhamos que voltar.

-Garotas, tenho que ir, sabem como é, eles pensam que estou em Port Angels e não posso demorar, qualquer coisa ligo para vocês,ok?-Dito isso, dei um beijo em suas bochechas e Alice me puxou para um abraço.

-Até mais Bella. -Alice disse e segui para o carro de Rosalie.

Em casa estavam os dois me esperando na sala de estar,lá vem bronca. Vai ser mais ou menos assim "Isabella Marie Swan, como você tem coragem de matar aula e ir para NY?" ou assim... "COMO VOCÊ TEM CORAGEM DE ESTOURAR MEU CARTÃO DE CRÉDITO EM 5 HORAS?AINDA MAIS QUANDO ELE NÃO TEM LIMITE!", mas nada como o esperado.

-Filha, - meu pai começou e eu fui me preparando para a bomba-Eu e sua mãe vamos viajar para Paris durante duas semanas a negócios e achamos que deixar você aqui seria irresponsabilidade da nossa parte, então você quer ir conosco?-Ok, Duas semanas em Paris!Como negar?

-Sim, claro que sim-E corri para abraçá-los, por sorte eu sabia da previsão do tempo. -Mas pai e a escola?

-Já conversei com sua coordenadora, e ela te liberou.

-Ok então, quando vamos?

-Hoje mesmo. -ele disse com um sorriso. -A propósito, como foram as compras, hein dona Isabella?-Meu pai disse, ele já sabia. Droga!

-Foram ótimas, boa noite pai, boa noite mãe amo vocês. -E voei escada acima, a bronca podia esperar.

A noite foi igual à noite passada, apenas com as lembranças de suas últimas palavras, eu queria somente ver Edward e poder conversar, mas parece que teríamos que esperar duas semanas para que isso acontecesse.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gente,olha a Gabi aqui denovo *-***

**Vocês já devem estar cansada de mim né.(:**

**No ifs,buts or ands, eu acho,não tenho certeza mas acho que sabado no máximo ja ta ai o 5. *-* dai vai ser no Pov do Edward por que a Bella tá em Paris u.u *-* **

**Amo vocês.**

**Beeijos,G.**


	6. Without you here

Capitulo 5-Without you here.

Edward's Pov.

Como Bella conseguia ser daquela forma?Tão fechada e difícil,ela se negava a falar comigo direito e cada dia que se passava eu apenas a queria mais.

Era complicado não pensar em Bella,quando eu caçava- que ultimamente se tornou um habito mais freqüente que antes-eu pensava qual era o animal que Bella mais apreciava, o jeito que ela caçava, como ela corria ou até mesmo lutava.

Eu queria conhecer os segredos daquela mulher,eu queria tê-la para mim,tocá-la,abraçá-la e beijá-la, eu queria Bella e esse sentimento era inevitável.

-Alice, Rosalie-disse quando elas vinham com seus "mordomos" logo atrás,na verdade não eram mordomos eram apenas Emmett e Jasper, mas com tantas sacolas, não pareciam,na boa, pra que mandar eles carregarem se elas tem uma super força?Ah sim, para fazer ceninha, típico das duas.

-Edward!- Alice disse,SUPER³ animada- Edward, você não vai acreditar!

-Não acredito você comprou seu bilionésimo par de sapatos?-eu disse com sarcasmo

-Nossa Edward, quanta consideração, se você realmente se importasse com sua irmã você saberia que eu comprei o bilionésimo par mês passado-ela fingiu estar ofendida- mas não vem ao caso, falei com Bella hoje!

-Como?-ela disse o que?Com a Bella?Ela falou de mim? Eu parecia uma adolescente tentando conquistar o capitão do time de futebol do colégio.

-Sim Edward,ela disse que precisava fazer compras,ela é parecida comigo!-Ótimo, Alice tinha achado alguém tão compulsiva quanto ela e a Rosalie.-Nós conversamos a tarde toda,jogamos conversa fora,botamos tudo em dia, Edward ela é perfeita pra você, ela é legal,extrovertida,um pouco tímida,e você é um velho chato!São perfeitos!-eu podia jurar que seus olhos estavam brilhando.

-Nossa Alice, e depois você diz que eu não tenho consideração por você né.E ela falou de mim?

-Hum, na verdade... -ela tentou fazer aquele drama de quem esta tentando lembrar de algo coçando o queixo-...Não!

-Como não?-Ela não falou de mim,uma pontada de dor me atingiu.

-É muito simples, Edward- Rosalie começou.-Ela. NÃO .falou. de. você!-Ela disse cada palavra dando um super ênfase no "não".

-Mas então irmãozinho, por que esta com essa cara?Ela já te rejeitou tão cedo assim, nem deu pra ver como você é inexperiente na cama. –Emmett dizia tirando sarro da minha cara.

-Olha Emmett, pelo menos eu não demoli uma casa inteira,não é?- Agora ele cala a boca e vai catar coquinho.

-Ei,não é culpa minha que eu sou forte e gostosão, a casa não se aguentou e se derreteu sobre mim!-Ele falou se achando.

-Emmett você fingi que fala a verdade que eu finjo que acredito ta?-Ele estava me irritando dessa forma, mas antes que as coisas dessem erradas, Jasper me acalmou.

-Irmãozinho, pra que fingir, todos sabem a verdade!Eu sou um gostosão e você um inexperiente.

-Emmett CALA A BOCA!-Eu estava começando a me irritar e muiito!

-Não calo não, se quiser me calar então vem,você pode ser o mais rápido mas não é o mais forte! E me desculpe se achei que liberdade de expressão fosse um direito do ser humano!

-Emmett você NÃO É um ser humano!-OMFG!- A loira aqui é a Rosalie!

-Cala a boca Edward!-Rosalie disse.

-E agora você diz que eu sou um animal!-Emmett estava agindo como uma criança chorona de 3 anos, a diferença é que a criança é mais inteligente.

-Cala a boca Emmett!-Rosalie,Alice,Jasper e eu falamos no mesmo tempo.

-Vocês me odeiam!agora eu vou para o meu quarto cortar os pulsos!-Ai que drama! o Emo encarnou!

-EMMETT!VAI DORMIR!-Eu não aguentava mais

-Mas eu não durmo!-Ele choramingava.

-Eu vou fazer você dormir por um longo tempo se você não sair daqui agora mesmo!

-Ok ok, só porque meu irmãozinho inexperiente esta pedindo com todo amor e carinho,sem ameaças.É o amor entre família-ele dizia,meu irmão é um IDIOTA e ele sabe disso!

-Estou estou indo caçar.-Eu disse.

-Mas se precisar de conselhos sobre esse assunto,pode perguntar, eu juro que pra mais de 6 bilhões de pessoas eu não conto.-ele disse ao me virar,mas duvidava pois Emmett não sabia contar até isso.

-De novo?-Jasper perguntou.

-Sim,de novo.-falei por cima do ombro e sai correndo,quando sai de casa eu não tinha a intenção de caçar,apenas queria sair daquele ambiente.

Eu queria vê-la e se fosse preciso eu iria até a casa de Bella, eu iria subir até seu quarto, iria beijá-la, e ela iria perceber que sou o homem que sempre sonhou.

A casa de Bella era grande,tinha dois andares e uma pintura rústica.

Subi em uma arvore e vi seu quarto, ele tinha uma janela grande que mostrava para fora como ele era por dentro,ele era grande e tinha detalhes em cinza e roxo,era simplesmente perfeito.

Mas nem tudo estava tão perfeito, Bella estava com uma mala em cima da cama, arrumando suas coisas dentro.

Ela estava no telefone e falava coisas do tipo;"é Alice,parece que eu vou faltar mesmo amanhã" e também, "Eles queriam que eu fosse pra lá","Tchau se cuida"

Para mim aquilo já era o suficiente,Bella longe de mim e eu aqui abandonado.

Corri o mais rápido que pude e tentei tirar da cabeça de Alice para onde Bella ia,mas ela não pensava da forma certa,ela apenas pensava em coisas não queria aparecer em casa, se aparecesse todos veriam o quanto abatido eu estava.

Peguei meu celular e disquei o numero que eu vi na ficha de Bella como o de sua casa,talvez eu tenha entrado na escola durante a madrugada e visto mais sobre Bella.

Mas caiu na secretária eletrônica. a voz era de Bella e dizia."Hey,você ligou para a residência dos Swan,não estamos no momento,mas retornaremos se você deixar um recado após o bip".

Sua voz, tão macia e inocente, eu não podia a deixar ir embora, esperei muito tempo para que isso acontecesse e agora ela simplesmente não pode ir e me deixar aqui.

Me acalmei ,recuperei o fôlego e corri para minha casa para pegar o volvo e ir para a casa de Bella.

-Voltou cedo- Alice notou.

-Não estava com tanta sede.

Subi, troquei de roupa e desci no mesmo instante.

-Já vai sair?-Alice perguntou atordoada.

-Sim.

Peguei meu carro e segui até a casa de Bella,mas quando cheguei lá era tarde demais.

Fui até o aeroporto e perguntei para a moça do balcão se o avião de Isabella Swan já havia saído,mas ela não soube responder apenas ficou pensando "Que Mané Isabella o que garoto?Seja lá quem essa for ,eu sei que sou bem melhor!"mal sabia ela que não chegava nem perto.

-ALICE!-gritei assim que cheguei na porta de casa

-O que houve Edward?-Alice perguntou

-Para onde a Bella foi?-Eu estava com raiva,muita raiva e nem Jasper me acalmaria agora.

-Calma Edward,Bella foi para Paris com os pais dela,ela vai voltar logo,se acalme por favor.

-Por que você não me falou?-Nossa, se eu não tivesse esse controle...

-Pelo simples fato de você pensar que discutir com Emmett era mais importante!-Ela nem alterava a voz.

-Ok então. Ela pretende ficar quanto tempo lá?

-Ela eu não sei ao certo, mas seus pais vão ficar lá 2 semanas.

-Obrigado Alice. -E subi para meu quarto, eu precisava ouvir musica.

Pelo menos ela iria voltar, e quando voltasse ela seria minha. Minha Bella.

Mas eu não iria aguentar, nem que eu tivesse que ir até Paris, eu ia ter Bella.

Eu precisava vê-la e não hesitaria.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Larrisa Motoko:*-* Cara eu já disse que te amo?tu me faz postar mais cedo, fico com pena de te deixar esperando. :)**

**Bruna Beck;Dani Cullen;Lilly Nightfall;Laura;Lunna Cullen:Obrigada pela review garotas' ((:**

**Reviews?**

**Beeijos,G.**


	7. O plano de Alice

**ina cullen:muitas coisas irão acontecer ^^**

**Larissa Motoko:Ótimas ideias *-*,fala sério o Emmett sempre sera nosso Emmett ((:Hum,uma iilha deserta não é má idéia (6' HAHA'**

**Laura:Sempre né,sabes que te amo minha hündin*-***

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

Capitulo 6-O plano de Alice.

Bella's Pov.(em Paris)

Paris estava ótima, mas eu sentia que algo não estava certo, que eu estava vazia, e temia que fosse por causa de Edward.

Ele estava se tornando cada vez mais presente em meus pensamentos. Ele estava se tornando o que eu realmente tinha medo que acontecia,depois de James,nunca mais confiei em alguém,nem mesmo em minha família.

Eu queria poder falar com Edward, eu não agüentava mais, eu queria poder contá-lo que o que eu sentia era medo, mas percebi que se tornara urgente, eu não esperaria duas semanas.

Afinal que sentido tem estar na cidade do amor se o seu não esta com você?Não Bella, amor não, eu não iria admitir que eu possivelmente estivesse apaixonada por ele.

Todos os dias quando falava de Alice, eu tinha vergonha de perguntar como ele estava, se ele falava de mim, enfim eu queria saber como ele estava e sempre saia um: "como estão todos por ai?", falar com Alice todos os dias era bom, nós nos tornamos muito próximas.

Dois dias em Paris e agonia só aumentava, eu tinha que inventar alguma desculpa para me tirar daqui, por sorte, eu tinha Alice e sabia que se eu a precisasse iria bolar algo para me tirar daqui.

-Mãe, você viu meu celular?Eu preciso fazer uma ligação. -eu disse a ela. Droga,eu tinha uma ótima memória,mas eu não recordava onde meu celular estava,culpa de quem estava em minha cabeça o tempo todo,e particularmente isso não me incomodava,pois em questão de horas eu esclareceria tudo,bastava achar a porcaria do meu celular.

-Hum, Filha?Por acaso não é o que esta em seu bolso?-Minha mãe disse, ah sim no meu bolso.

-Obrigada mãe.

-Querida, estas apaixonada ao acaso?Vejo-te muito distraída nos últimos dias. -Ela comentou,ela era boa observadora.

-Não mãe, eu não me apaixono. São somente os estudos, muita coisa sabe?-eu falei rapidamente.

-Pode não estar agora, mas garanto que vai aparecer alguém mais cedo ou mais tarde e teus pensamentos irão mudar, tu veras que a vida não se resume apenas a estudos, estudos e compras. Quando isso acontecer apenas diga que eu estava certa. Saiba também que quando acontecer,você pode não perceber,ou também fingir que não esta acontecendo por medo ou desconfiança,mas filha,abra seus olhos para o que esta na sua frente,senão é tarde demais.-Minha mãe falava essas coisas tão complexas que as vezes me assustava, era de doer o cérebro.

-Obrigada mãe, às vezes sinto falta de suas filosofias de vida. -eu disse com um pingo de humor em minha voz.

-Apenas não diga que não avisei. -Dito isso ela me deu um beijo e saiu de meu quarto.

Minha mãe estava certa, de novo, às vezes ela me assustava, mas abria meus olhos.

Peguei meu celular e liguei para um número muito familiar.

-Alice, preciso de sua ajuda!-Eu nem esperei a coitada atender ao telefone.

-Eu sei que precisa. Eu bolei um plano maléfico -ela imitou uma risada malvada, o que me fez rir.

-Alice eu te amo!

-Mas Bella, por que tanta pressa em voltar?-Ela dizia com diversão.

-Alice, você sabe o porquê de eu te perguntar, e preciso mesmo falar?-Ela estava fazendo de propósito, ela ia me pagar.

-Sim, Sim Dona Bella. Senão eu não te conto o meu plano.-Agora ela usava a chantagem,ela definitivamente iria me pagar por essa.

-Ok, ok Alice, eu descobri que eu estou apaixonada pelo seu irmão, não tem mais sentido estar em Paris longe dele, eu quero voltar rápido porque eu estou agoniada, eu quero vê-lo, tocá-lo, abraçá-lo e você sabe, por favor, Mary Alice Cullen, você poderia me contar o seu plano infalível para que eu possa ver o Edward o quanto antes?-Admitir isso no telefone era estranho, mas era verdade.

-Até que enfim Bella!Meu Pai do céu, como você é lerda cara, finalmente percebeu que amava meu irmão. Bella querida,se você não descobrisse isso por si só,nem te conto o que eu faria.-ela ria da minha cara como se algo fosse engraçado.

-Alice, ok eu concordo, mas você sabe que o que eu tinha era medo e não lerdeza. -eu disse com autoridade -ta bom, talvez eu seja meio lerda.

Alice riu.

-Alice, a senhorita não esta se esquecendo de nada?-Eu disse.

-Ah sim, o plano "Livrar Bella dos coroas pra ela poder desencalhar o Edward sem experiência".

- "Livrar Bella dos coroas pra ela poder desencalhar o Edward sem experiência", o que é isso Alice?-Ela realmente me assustou agora.

-Não me culpe e sim a Emmett. -Ela disse como se fosse obvio,o que na verdade era.-Você quer saber ou não?

-Quero, diga-eu disse com urgência.

-Então é assim, você vai dizer para a sua mãe que ligou para mim para saber dos trabalhos e de como estava Forks, e eu te disse que a coordenadora marcou um provão que vale metade da nota do semestre e que se você não a fizer no dia marcado, serás reprovada. Eu já vi,eles vão cair.

-Alice, você é brilhante-Eu dizia,ia funcionar, e em questão de horas eu iria vê-lo, eu não podia estar mais feliz.

-Eu sei, literalmente- Rimos as duas- te vejo em algumas horas Bella.

-Até mais Alice, Obrigada e Te amo.

-Eu também Bella.

Agora eu tinha que por meu plano em ação.

-MÃE!-eu gritei.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa Bella?-ela estava preocupada. Ia ser fácil.

-Mãe, é o seguinte, eu liguei para Alice para saber como ela estava e para ver os trabalhos, e ela me disse que a coordenadora marcou um provão que vale metade da nota do semestre e que se eu não a fizer no dia marcado, serei reprovada. Mãe eu tenho que ir.-Joguei a bomba,só falta liberarem.

-Oh filha, mas ela me disse que não ia ter nada. -minha mãe dizia como se ela estivesse caindo no meu papo,o que era muito bom.

-É mãe, mas parece que alguns garotos andaram aprontando e ela resolveu aplicar uma prova mais cedo. Qual é mãe,Paris pode me esperar, eu já tenho 17 anos,você acha que eu vou quebrar a casa em duas semanas TOTALMENTE sozinha?Eu sou até um pouco responsável. -dei um ênfase em totalmente,ela já tinha mordido a isca.

-Ok filha, você sabe que me confiamos você, mas não faça nenhuma besteira, eu ligarei todos os dias hein. -Ela disse.

-Obrigada mãe, e corri para seus braços. Eu vou hoje mesmo.-Eu disse para ela,eu poderia ficar mais feliz.

-Hoje?-ela disse desconfiada.

-É mãe, para pegar a matéria perdida com Alice. -Eu disse.

-Ah sim, então se você precisar de ajuda com as malas é só me chamar-ela disse ao sair do quarto.

Minha mãe nem sabia, mas eu já tinha arrumado as minhas malas.

Liguei para o aeroporto, reservei meu vôo, em breve eu estaria com ele.

-Filha tens certeza que podes ficar sozinha lá?-Meu pai disse preocupado, às vezes eles eram protetores demais.

-Pai, são duas semanas e não a eternidade. -Eu disse ao abraçá-los.-Amo vocês.

Entrei no avião que me levaria direto a Seattle, agora era só esperar.

O vôo não foi demorado, os olhares de todos não me incomodavam mais, NADA, mas NADA mesmo iria me irritar hoje.

Em Seattle tinha sol, graças ao meu dom eu não brilhava, se tivesse sol em Forks, eu não ia poder ver ele, mas não importava.

Começa uma música enquanto eu estou em meu carro, só então percebo que é meu celular e não um OVNI**.(N/A:Dedicada a Laura)**

-Alô?-eu disse sem ver o número no identificador de chamadas.

-Bella, querida, chegou?-mãe.

-Sim mãe, eu estou no aeroporto de Seattle. -Disse desanimada.

-Querida, você se importaria de me fazer um favor?-Ela disse tentando me convencer.

-Claro o que é?-eu disse, não sabia dizer não para minha mãe.

-Eu queria que você fosse até a casa da Sra. Bressiani,levar esses papeis que ficaram ai no carro,você se importaria?

-Hum, não mãe eu vou. -tudo pra me atrapalhar -mas onde ela mora?

-O endereço esta no papel, obrigada filha te amo. -Ela disse rapidamente.

-Eu também. -Mas já tinha desligado.

Levei o dito cujo até a casa da tal mulher, mas para achar a casa foi o inferno.

Enfim, após levar o papel, eu voltei para Forks, é claro que esse contratempo me atrasou e muito, mas eu ainda estava decidida.

Cheguei a Forks lá pelas 8:00PM,quem sabe agora eu poderia vê-lo,fui para minha casa,tomei um banho,eu sei totalmente desnecessário,mas a pratica excessiva marcou minha rotina, e já que iria vê-lo queria estar linda,peguei meu BlackBerry e liguei para Alice,mas ela não caçando provavelmente.

Resolvi por toda a minha lição em dia, e arrumar meu closet, após fazer tudo o que se era possível, liguei para ela de novo.

-Bella!-Alice exclamou.

-Alice!-fiz o mesmo.

-Ele não esta aqui Bella, esta caçando, mas ele me disse que voltava de manhã- a noticia não foi tão boa assim.

-Ah, que pena. Você falou que eu ia voltar?

-Na verdade, não. É pra ser uma surpresa.-Ela disse,- ele não costuma gostar de surpresas,mas dessa ele vai gostar!

-Ok Ali, te vejo depois. Beijos te amo.-disse rapidamente,hoje a noite eu ia curtir a liberdade.

-Beijos. -disse ela.

-Ah Ali, eu vou a Port Angels hoje à noite, vocês querem vir?

-Sim!Eu, Jasper, Emmett e Rose passamos ai daqui a pouco.

Já que não o veria hoje, eu sairia afinal eu não me prenderia em casa, não mesmo, e de certa forma, conheceria meus candidatos a futuros cunhados. Sim a noite prometia.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**E ai, o que acharam?Reviews?**

**Beeijos,G**


	8. Você por aqui?

**OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS GAROTAS *-***

**mesmo totalmente sem tempo,eu entrei pra digitar o capitulo, *-*-fiqueicompenadeumasai-**

**Mika:quem sabe nosso amigo James não volte,ou volte; acho que aqui eu não colocarei o Jacob porque eles ainda não se conhecem e como os amigos do Jake já são lobos,eles estranhariam e possivelmente atacariam a Bella.**

**Larrissa Motoko:aain,amei a tua idéia né, eu estou pensando em encaixar nos capitulos, pois é, finalmente, já tava na hora *-*,cara, tu? velha? que nada, eu tenho 13 .-. ;P, pois é, essa vida de estudante não é facil -.-,porém,graças a prova de matemática,a apresentação de ciências e a prova de história,eu escrevi o capitulo a mão-duranteasaulasOo- ^.^ dai foi só digita :D Te amo,amor **

**Laura:já sabe né cara,te amo whore' **

---------------------------

Capitulo 7-Você por aqui?

Hoje eu estava com sede, mas eu queria um urso,de preferência um pardo,bem grande e saboroso,já que hoje iria ser meu dia,por que não?

Acho que a repentina vontade de caçar ursos têm haver com Emmett.

_Flashback:_

_-Emmett,qual é o seu favorito?-perguntei,eu já sabia o de Alice,o de Rose e o de Jasper ._

_-URSOS!Principalmente os pardos!Eles são rápidos,perigosos,saborosos e selvagens- na ultima palavra pude notar seu olhar e seu sorriso de malicia em cima de Rose._

_-Mas e ai Bellinha, qual é o seu?-Disse Alice tirando onda de mim._

_-Leão-da-montanha- Eu disse-Eles são,digamos assim,mais...hum civilizados._

_-BELLA!-disse Ali me fazendo pular da cadeira.-É o de Edward também- ela dizia cada palavra com um brilho nos olhos._

_Fim do flashback_

Antes de sair ontem a noite, deixei minhas coisas arrumadas para o próximo dia,minha mãe havia me ligado para ver se estava tudo bem,mal sabia ela que as coisas estavam melhor que nunca, que estava apaixonada,era tão bom admitir isso.

Fomos para Port Angels e voltamos as 3:00AM, eu pretendia sair as 4:00AM,assim quanto mais cedo chegasse,mais cedo seria para ver ele, estava indo para Great Rocks,um lugar no sul do Mount Rainier,Emmett havia dito que havia vários ursos lá,no geral era uma boa área de caça, ele tinha razão.

Eram quase 11:30AM quando quis voltar,cacei tanto que sede quase passou,mas se eu caçasse mais eu não quero nem comentar o que teria acontecido. Após isso eu iria para minha casa,me arrumaria,iria para a casa de Edward e o esperaria em seu quarto. Bom pelo menos era o que Alice disse que iria acontecer.

Quando eu estava correndo, estava pensando em suas ultimas palavras,percebi o quanto idiota eu fui,não dando valor a seu amor no inicio, e como minha mãe havia dito poderia ser tarde demais,esse pensamento meu fez sentir um arrepio na espinha.

E se Edward não me quisesse mais?

Fui interrompida de meus devaneios por passos,poderia ser um humano então eu diminui a velocidade,e parti andando,se fosse um humano eu não diria nada apenas que estou perdida esse não fosse um humano,eu atacaria,mas as probabilidades de encontrar um ser bípede que não é um humano agora são muito poucas,quase nada eu diria.

Então seu cheiro veio até minhas narinas,me fazendo parar,um cheiro que esperava sentir em breve,porem não agora,talvez eu estivesse louca!Eu esperava que não estivesse.

Sentir o cheiro dele me fez sentir uma ansiedade, me fez sentir mais alegre. Talvez a surpresa que Alice havia feito não era só para Edward.

-Bella?-Ele disse com cautela,eu realmente não estava louca,eu não deveria acreditar em matemática quando o seu mundo é praticamente impossível,pois nesse momento ali estava a prova de que a matemática estava errada,a sorte sorriu para mim.

-Edward,você por aqui?-eu indaguei,eu não podia acreditar,ele estava bem ali,na minha frente a alguns metros apenas.

-Bella! –ele repetiu- mas você tinha ido embora e- mas eu não o deixei falar,corri e me joguei em seus braços.

-Eu?Embora?Pelo que eu saiba eu estou bem aqui não estou?-Eu disse.

Ele delicadamente segurou meu rosto com suas mãos,era tão macias que quase não acreditei que era real,mas eu estava ali,na sua frente.

-Não sabe o quanto esperei por este momento-ele disse serenamente me olhando diretamente nos olhos,eles estavam dourados,assim como os meus.

-Eu não-eu disse,-esperei mais por isso- E lhe beijei,seus lábios eram ternos,mas pediam com urgência por aquele beijo,nossos lábios se encaixavam de tal forma,que pareciam serem feitos para ficarem juntos,mas por azar se separaram,senti que por esse beijo eu e Edward seriamos um do outro,e nada nem ninguém nossepararia. Quando terminarmos nosso primeiro beijo,ele me olhou nos olhos olhos eram tão lindos que eu poderia passar a eternidade os olhando e não me cansaria.

-Senti sua falta-Disse ele.

-Eu também senti a sua- eu disse o abraçando,ele retribuiu.

-Por que você foi?-Ele disse,pude notar tristeza em suas palavras,só então me toquei que ele quis dizer que eu havia ido com a pretensão de não voltar.

-Eu não sei,só sei que fui.-Eu disse,eu realmente não sabia porque eu havia ido.

-Alice disse que não sabia quando você iria voltar-ele disse num sussurro,pude ver o quanto difícil foi para ele dizer estas palavras.

-Eu realmente não sabia quando voltaria,-ele me olhou confuso- porque no momento em que entrei no avião,parte de mim dizia que eu não deveria ir,que eu deveria ficar-eu olhei mais uma vez em seus olhos,para que ele pudesse entender a verdade-eu estava me sentindo vazia,e aqueles dois dias em Paris,nossa,foram terríveis,agonizantes,que sentido tinha Paris com você em Forks?-eu lhe disse,e em troca deste mini discurso ganhei um beijo,um beijo que me fez sentir amor,saudade,desejo e segurança. Eu precisava fazer mais discursos.-Eu percebi o que precisava estava aqui.-eu disse entre os beijos que ele ia distribuindo em meu pescoço.

-E do que você precisava?-Ele disse.

-De você! – eu disse timidamente, ele me puxou mais para perto, nos tornando praticamente um corpo só.

Ele me beijou delicadamente no inicio, mas depois se tornou urgente, todas às vezes que ele me beijava,eu derretia,era simplesmente mágico. Ele não precisava ser tão cuidadoso,mas estava sendo. E eu não precisava disso.

-Eu não sou tão quebrável assim,-eu disse.

-é,eu sei,mas você parece tão delicada- Ele disse brincando com uma mecha do meu cabelo.

-Mas sou resistente e forte como pedra,-eu disse fazendo careta,ele riu.

Nesse momento ouvimos alguém se aproximar,e desta vez era um humano,pois eu ouvia batidas de coração.

-Hum,me desculpe interromper,mas,essa é uma área perigosa,jovens- disse o guarda florestal**.(N/A:Idiota-.-)**

-Oh! , nos desculpe,eu me minha namorada estávamos fazendo trilha e de repente nos perdemos.-Explicou Edward segurando minha mão. Como ele sabia o nome do guarda?Espera ai,volta a fita,ele disse namorada?

-Ah! Neste caso, eu vos guiarei até a trilha.-Disse o guarda.

Ele nos guiou até a tal trilha e eu e Edward seguimos para o carro.

-Você o conhece da onde?-Eu perguntei.

-Bella não seja boba,não viu o nome dele escrito na farda?-ele disse rindo de minha pergunta.

Ele abriu a porta do carro e entrou.

-Namorada?-eu perguntei para ele esperando sua reação.

-é, ou você prefere um pedido formal?-Ele disse sorrindo.

Eu não sabia o que dizer, eu é que fiquei sem reação, eu não podia acreditar.

-Edward,eu-eu-eu –eu gaguejei.

-Você não quer. -ele disse abaixando a cabeça. Droga !

-----------------------------------------

**tãn-tãn-tãããããn- --' -**

**E agora?,vocês querem me matar né :X,maas se me matarem quem vai continua a escreve a historia?^-^ *uffa***

**HAIEAUAEHIUAEEHUIAEUIAHUIEAH'**

**Eu amo vocês mesmo assim (:**

**Beeijos,G.**


	9. O Pedido

**Gentee;voltei (:**

**Primeiro; desculpa os tantos erros do capitulo 7, o problema é que eu tive que entrar tão rápido que nem consegui corrigir e revisar direito.**

**Laura:Eita whore, eu te disse,mas tipo assim vo dizer para todo mundo, o nome do guardinha era Sr. Smith,mas como no fanfiction não rola a parada de "." e palavra juntos,eu esqueci de dar espaço *puf-***

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Capítulo 8- O pedido.

-NÃO! -eu quase gritei- é que você me deixou sem palavras. -Eu disse acariciando seu rosto.

-Então, Isabella Marie Swan, sei que nos conhecemos a pouco tempo,mas você me daria a honra de ser a minha namorada?-ele disse segurando minhas mãos.

Como dizer não?Se ainda fosse humana eu coraria.

-Sim Edward Cullen, eu aceito ser sua namorada. -eu disse cada palavra olhando em seus olhos.

Ele me beijou em resposta, mas desta vez senti que ele estava feliz, ele me queria e eu queria ele, eu sabia que ele me amava e esse ultimo tempo que passamos juntos só me faziam o querer mais.

-Bella, você me diria uma coisa?-Ele perguntou ao ligar o carro.

-Sim, o que você quiser. -Eu disse.

-Por que você agia daquela forma?Digo, antes. -Edward dizia cada palavra como se doesse dizer aquilo.

-Porque eu tinha medo, depois de James, eu nunca mais fui capaz de confiar em alguém, então você apareceu e meu mundo virou de cabeça para baixo, eu continuava com medo, mas com você eu estava segura, eu estava completa, apenas não percebia. -Eu disse olhando para o chão, lembrar de James me fez sentir dor novamente, mas logo senti as mão de Edward em meus cabelos.

-E você confia em mim? -Ele continuava a fazer carinho em meus cabelos.

-Edward, quando nós amamos, nós confiamos. –Eu disse isso olhando para ele, seu rosto estava calmo e sereno.

-Então você pode me amar?-pude notar um breve brilho em seus olhos.

-Eu, -comecei, minhas pernas já tremiam- eu posso, você tem todo o direito de entrar em minha vida, agora que estamos juntos,eu posso confiar em você e não duvidar de mim mesma.

Ele me beijou ternamente.

–Obrigado,por deixar que eu entrasse em sua vida.

-Obrigada você! -Exclamei- É bom poder confiar em alguém.

-Vamos para casa! -ele disse animado.

-Sim vamos - eu sorri.

Ele dirigiu até sua casa, durante todo o caminho ele segurou minha mão e conversou sobre coisas paralelas.

Em sua casa, pude ver que Alice já nos esperava na porta, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, ao seu lado estava Jasper e logo atras estavam Esme, Rose e Emmett, pelo jeito seriamos interrogados mais que as testemunhas do assassinato do presidente Lincon.

-Edward! Bella!-Alice disse vindo em nossa direção.

-Olá Alice-Disse Edward ao abrir a porta para mim, ela estava rindo de algo que eu não identifiquei o motivo.

-Como vão os pombinhos?

-Bem -foi tudo o que Edward disse, ele me pegou pela cintura e me guiou para dentro de casa.

Ele começou a me mostrar a casa, começando pela sala, nela havia um grande piano de cauda, imediatamente eu senti vontade de ir até ele e tocar, fazia tempo que eu não tocava, Edward provavelmente não sabia, mas eu tocava piano, na verade era uma de minhas paixões, tocava desde os 7 anos.

-Você toca? -eu preguntei para ele impressionada, tinha como ele ser mais perfeito?

-Sim, quer ouvir?-Ele perguntou e eu apenas assenti.

Ele me levou até o piano e me sentou ao seu lado no banco que havia na frente do mesmo.

Ele começou a tocar a musica mais linda que eu já ouvi em toda a minha vida, provavelmente era de sua autoria, pois nunca ouvira tão perfeita combinação dessas notas antes, automaticamente eu sorri.

-Gosta? -ele perguntou sorrindo e me fitando enquanto eu passava as mãos pelas teclas.

-sim- eu disse o fitando também.

-você toca? -ele disse surpreso.

-um pouco. -eu disse com vergonha.

-Desde quando? -Ele ria da situação e eu fazia o mesmo.

-desde os 7 anos. -eu disse sorrindo.

-que tipo de namorado sou eu? -ele se perguntou- não sei um dos talentos de minha namorada.

-hum,você seria um namorado normal. -eu disse beijando seu queixo.

-Toca um pouco para mim?-ele perguntou fazendo cara de cachorrinho sem dono.

-Claro,- e então foi a minha vez de tocar a melodia,comecei a tocar a primeira coisa que me veio na cabeça,toquei Für Elise em lá menor de Beethoven, ele me olhou espantado.

Quando terminei de tocar a música ele disse:

-Gosta de música classica?-ele estava surpreso ainda.

-Sou uma grande fã de Vivaldi,Bach,Tchaikovsky,Haydn,Mozart,Verdi...vários-eu disse sem graça.

-Minha mulher tem classe!-Ele exclamou rindo.

-Tem razão –Eu disse- Sua mulher! –e retribui seu sorriso,no mesmo momento ele veio em minha direção,me puxou pela cintura contra seu corpo e juntou nossos labios,eu joguei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço e não sei como,mas já estava em seu colo,mas quem se importa em onde se esta quando um deus grego está te beijando?ou então quando se esta no colo dele,o que realmente importa?Eu não sei.

Passamos minutos daquela forma, sem sombra de duvida, esse era o melhor beijo da minha vida.

-Ei! Procurem um quarto!-Ouvi Emmett falar, realmente, eu não queria que isso parasse.

-Não faz mal Emmett, estavamos indo para lá agora mesmo-Disse Edward sorrindo maliciosamente ao me ajudar a levantar.

Ele continuou a me mostrar a casa,conheci a cozinha-que nunca fora usada-,o escritório de Carlisle,suas coleções de diplomas e chapéus de formatura, e o seu quarto,ele tinha um quarto grande e bem aberto,para o sul havia uma parte inteira apenas de vidro,tinha um grande sofá preto,muito convidativo para se dizer a verdade, e muita,mas muita³ música.Nós decidimos ficar ali por um tempo.

-Uau! -Foi tudo que consegui dizer.

-Gosta? -Ele perguntou da mesma forma que perguntou no piano,mas dessa vez mechia em meu cabelo.

-Sim é bonito. -Eu disse olhando seus olhos e me perdendo em sua beleza.

-O seu também não é nada mal –Volta a fita. Ele disse o que?

-Você já foi no meu quarto?- eu perguntei incrédula.

-Uma vez ou outra. -Ele disse sorrindo torto.

Eu não podia acreditar, mesmo assim, não havia no mundo a possibilidade de eu ficar brava com ele,principamente por um motivo como esse.

Enquanto estavamos lá em cima, pudemos ouvir o resto da família Cullen conversando na sala.

-Alice está feliz-falou Jasper.

-Todos estão! - Exclamou Esme - Graças aos céus ele encontrou alguém,ele estava muito sozinho.

-Finalmente alguém vai ensinar o Edward o lado bom da vida-Emmett disse.

-Cala a boca! -Rosalie grunhiu deu um tapa em Emmett.

-Ai! –Disse Emmett –Sou um idiota,mas você me ama,sou insubstituível.

-Não é não. –disse Rose rindo.

Eu sorri para ele e me virei em sua direção, ele segurou meu rosto delicadamente e me beijou, passando as mãos por todo o comprimento da minha coluna e da minha cintura, me fazendo arrepiar em deleite, sinceramente ele queria que eu caisse no chão?

Eu sabia que apartir de hoje a minha vida iria mudar, eu não suportaria ficar longe de Edward, ele fazia parte de mim e eu dele.

Quando paramos de nos beijar, ele olhou em meus olhos e disse uma coisa que eu não esperava ouvir.

-Bella. Eu sei que começamos a namorar hoje, e como ainda não tivemos esse tipo de experiência... -ele tomou um pouco de fôlego – você quer sair comigo?

Minha reação foi a de uma adolescente.

-Tipo um encontro?-eu perguntei boba.

-Sim,como um encontro. -ele disse rindo da minha pergunta.

-É claro que sim Edward. -eu disse sorridente.

E entao mais uma vez ele me beijou.

Eu não poderia estar mais feliz.

-------------------------------------

**Eeu sei, capitulo de merda,maas tinha que fazer né :~**

**Reviews?**

**beeijos,G.**


	10. O primeiro é o melhor?

**Carol Venancio**** : Pois é, Bella sozinha em casa, e o primeiro encontro, quem sabe role algo, quem sabe não.**

**Laai: Cara' ainda bem que eu sei que tu me ama '-' , algumas das reações da Bella foram inspiradas em você !*-***

**Larissa Motoko: Prepare suas unhas -Muahahahahaha'-, o Emmett não aparece muito nesse, mas no próximo....(66'**

**Mika: Se você gostou do suspense no 7, vai amar nesse, e nos proximos.**

**Enjoy *-***

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 9 – **O primeiro é o melhor?**

Eu não esperava agir daquela forma, porque eu estava sendo tão infantil e tão boba. Acorda Bella! Edward agora é seu namorado, não é errado, namorados saem. Mas porque eu estou com a impressão de que algo muito ruim esta para acontecer?

-Você vai me levar para onde? -Eu perguntei enquanto o abraçava.

-Na verdade, eu nem sei direito, como você não come, um restaurante não é possível, - ele de repente hesitou.

-O que houve?-eu perguntei confusa.

-Nada, meu amor-ele disse acariciando meu cabelo- eu apenas sei onde irei levá-la.

-é surpresa?

-Sim, minha curiosinha. – ele disse sorrindo torto.

-Sem graça, - fiz um biquinho de criança chorona.

-Você pode não acreditar, mas é assustadoramente parecida com Alice !- Ele disse.

-Vai ver, é mais um dom meu! -Eu disse sarcasticamente.

-Quer ir a algum lugar? -ele perguntou.

-Na verdade, tenho que ir para casa, minha mãe vai me ligar, e eu me esqueci de ir ao supermercado. – eu disse tristemente.

-Mas você não come amor.

-É, mas minha mãe pensa que eu como, então eu não vou ao mercado e sim ao shopping, -eu disse, - você realmente achou que eu iria sair com você com uma roupa velha?

-Bella, você foi às compras semana passada. -ele disse fingindo ser autoridade.

-Então! Significa que eu preciso ir de novo!-eu disse colocando as mãos na cintura.

-Eu realmente tinha razão, -ele fez cara de espanto- você e Alice foram separadas na maternidade.

-Haha, muito engraçado - eu disse indo em sua direção.

-é sério. Quer que eu vá com você? -ele disse me abraçando pela cintura.

-Ei, você não ser o único com surpresas essa noite! –eu disse sorrindo.

E então nesse exato milésimo de segundo, minha "irmã gêmea" entra no quarto.

-Bella! Sua mãe irá te ligar em dois minutos - Disse Alice na porta. –Oh! Desculpe.

-Ai droga! Desculpa amor, eu preciso atender. -Eu disse olhando para ele, quase soluçando.

-Ok, eu entendo. -ele disse triste. -Até a noite.

-Até a noite, obrigada Alice - Dei um selinho em Edward e sai dali correndo.

Cheguei em casa com o telefone já tocando.

-Alô? -eu disse disfarçando a voz de "quase!"

-Olá querida! -disse minha mãe alegremente.

-Oi mãe, tudo bem?

-Sim querida, estamos ótimos e você? - ela dizia docemente, o que me fez sentir um aperto por dentro.

-Estou ótima mãe- eu tentava, mas estava difícil disfarçar a voz de tristeza.

-o que tem feito?

-Nada demais! - Aquela foi terceira mentira que contei para minha mãe,ela não poderia saber de meu namoro repentino por telefone, é insanidade e insensibilidade. –Hoje eu fui a casa de Alice, e daqui a pouco vou no Supermercado, eu e Alice combinamos de sair hoje. E vocês?

-Ah! Nada também, o de sempre sabe, seu pai trabalha e eu passeio-ela disse.

-Legal. Mãe, eu estou com saudades. –eu disse, era impossível manter o tom de voz.

-Ah filha, não chore, nós voltaremos logo. Eu também sinto sua falta. Se seu pai terminar logo, estaremos ai o quanto antes. –ela disse tentando me acalmar.

-Sim mãe, eu sei. –foi tudo o que eu disse.

Minha mãe rapidamente mudou de assunto, e conversamos por cerca de 30 minutos.

-Mãe, eu tenho que desligar, ainda tenho muita coisa para fazer e Alice já vai passar aqui.-eu disse, a "Alice" estava me ajudando muito.

-Ok filha, se comporte. Amo-te - ela disse.

-Eu também.

Peguei meu carro, ele já devia estar se sentindo mal, fazia tempo que não "passeávamos".

Fui fazer minhas comprinhas, nada que um cartão de crédito não pagasse, mas enfim, fiquei a tarde toda em função das compras e quando cheguei em minha casa queria estar perfeita para meu perfeitudo!

Resolvi tomar um banho e relaxar antes de sair com Edward.

Coloquei uma blusa tomara que caia rosa bebê com um laço na frente, uma calça jeans e sapatilhas. Eu estava bonitinha.

Quando eram 8:00 PM a campainha tocou, era ele, em suas mãos havia um buquê de rosas brancas, ele estava lindo como sempre.

-Uau!- ele disse me oferecendo o buquê.

-Você também não esta mal- eu disse aceitando as rosas e dando um beijo nele.

-Vamos? -ele perguntou pegando minha mão e me levou até o carro.

Ele dirigiu durante uns 45 minutos, ele dirigia rápido,não me assustei porque eu não era diferente.

Ele me levou a um porto,onde havia apenas uma lancha encostado.

-Vamos andar de lancha? -eu disse sorridente, na verdade eu sempre gostei do mar.

-Sim, gosta?

-Sim - eu disse com um brilho nos olhos.

Ele fez a volta no carro, abriu a porta para mim, e me guiou até a lancha ancorada.

Na lancha ele disse coisas lindas para mim e disse que queria que nosso primeiro encontro fosse o mais normal possível, ele até nos serviu vinho, Angelica Zapata Malbec,que mesmo sem gostar de qualquer coisa que humanos comem, era bom **(N/A: é bom mesmo)**, todas as palavras que ele dizia, e todas as caricias que ele me fazia, eram totalmente apaixonantes, só me faziam o querer mais e mais.

-Bella,você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu na vida, quero dizer no meu período de vivência, eu sei que você não gostava de mim, ou não ia com a minha cara, mas hoje eu estou aqui para lhe dizer o quanto eu te amo, e que eu quero ser feliz, mas somente se você estiver junto a mim, eu já não tenho mais sentido sem você, eu te amo com todas as minhas forças, e nunca irei magoá-la, não importa se você é parecida com Alice ou se é parecida com qualquer outra, só terei olhos para a dama que seqüestrou meu coração e de resgate meu deu o dela, Amo-te a todo instante e mesmo quando não estiveres feliz comigo, continuarei te amando.

Eu fiquei totalmente sem reação, Edward se declarou para mim.

Eu o beijei com intensidade, ele retribuiu, minhas mãos faziam massagens em seus cabelos enquanto ele me puxava contra seu corpo, nossos corpos ficaram tão colados que poderiam se juntar em um só, Edward continuava distribuindo beijos por todo o meu pescoço, me fazendo arrepiar a cada toque de seus lábios em minha pele, para me provocar ele mordeu minha orelha, o que me fez soltar um suspiro audível, isso só o incentivo mais, ele foi descendo pelo meu pescoço, deixando trilhas de beijos até que o infeliz do celular decide tocar.

Eu atendi.

-Ali, espero que tenhas um bom motivo para nos interromper!-eu bufei.

-E tenho dona Bella! Vocês tem idéia do que estavam prestes a fazer?-ela disse.

-Nada que você ou Emmett já não tenham feito !–Eu bufei novamente, Edward segurou o riso.

-Ai Bella!Mas enfim, vocês precisam vir para casa, eu preciso contar um negócio, importante!-ela mudou o tom de voz,agora estava sério.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? -eu comecei a ficar desesperada.

-Não Bells, acalme-se, apenas venham para casa, precisamos conversar!-ela disse e desligou, mas minha expressão ainda era de pavor e medo ao mesmo tempo.

-Aconteceu algo amor?-Edward se aproximou de mim e me segurou pela cintura.

-Não, eu acho – eu disse e o abracei.

-Acalme-se, não deixarei que alguma coisa chegue perto de você, nem num raio de 150km. –Ele me envolvia num abraço mais amoroso.

-Obrigada -eu disse e olhei para o céu. –As estrelas daqui são lindas.

-você gosta de estrelas?-Ele perguntou olhando para mim.

-Sim, muito.

-então já sei para onde vamos, seremos só eu,você e as estrelas. –ele disse indo em direção ao volante da lancha para voltar ao deck.

Entramos no carro e nos entreolhamos, eu sorri e ele pegou minha mão, a volta foi rápida, já eram mais ou menos 1:30am quando chegamos no tal lugar, era uma estrada que começava numa trilha, estávamos em Forks?

Ele me levou para um espaço entre as árvores e perguntou se eu queria correr.

-Tanto faz. - eu disse.

Então ele me pegou em seu colo e começou a correr,a sensação de correr já era ótima, mas no colo de Edward as coisas só melhoravam.

Nós chegamos em uma clareira, apenas iluminada pela luz da lua, ela era grande e espaçosa, perfeita diga-se de passagem.

Ele me levou ainda em seu colo até o meio da clareira, onde me deitou e começou a cantar uma canção que identifiquei como uma canção de ninar, sua suave voz adentrava meus ouvidos me fazendo sentir amada e protegida.

Começamos a nos beijar de novo, da mesma forma que antes, ele colocou um braço por baixo de minha cintura e me elevou um pouco para que eu pudesse abraçar seu pescoço, foi o que fiz, ele ia passando as mãos por todo o comprimento lateral de meu corpo, tornando o beijo cada vez mais forte e mais gostoso. O celular tocou de novo, ele olhou o identificador de chamadas.

-Alice!-ele disse estressado.

-Ela só esta fazendo isso porque quer o nosso bem! -eu disse o puxando de volta.

Continuamos nosso beijo, ele ia passando as mãos pelas minhas pernas e pelas minhas costas, o telefone tocou de novo. Eu olhei desta vez.

-É minha mãe! -eu disse assustada, minha mãe já havia me ligado, e provavelmente ela saberia que eu estaria dormindo, será que ela descobriu? –MÃE! –eu disse assustada ainda.

-Bella, Bella! Filha, você precisa ser forte. -ela disse chorando.

-Mãe, o que esta acontecendo?-eu perguntei já ficando preocupada,

-Filha, um homem apareceu na frente do carro de seu pai enquanto estávamos voltando do cinema, ele foi desviar, mas bateu no patamar e nós capotamos, eu estou menos machucada, mas seu pai- ela fez uma breve pausa- Bella você precisa ser forte.

Eu não podia estar ouvindo aquilo, não meu pai, não! Eu soluçava.

-Mãe! Por favor, não me deixem! –mas era tarde demais a ligação caiu.

Eu continuava soluçando, Edward veio me abraçar.

-Eles-eles –eu não conseguia falar mais nada.

-Acalme-se meu amor,-ele dizia confortando-me.

-Edward, se eles me deixarem,prometa-me que não iras também. -eu disse.

-Bella,amor, eu já prometi.-ele disse me abraçando mais forte.

-Eu te amo-eu disse ainda soluçando.

-Eu também.

Meu celular toca novamente, mas desta vez era um mensagem:

_É apenas o começo!_

_Você pode fugir, mas não se esconder._

_Sinto muito sua falta Bella._

_Você sabe Quem._

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

**Quem será??**

**Capitulo grande *-***

**Reviwes?**

**Amo vocês.**

**Alguém além da minha whore (laai_) quer Lemons?**

**Beeijos,G.**


	11. Ameaças

**Genteee, eu não sumi *-***

**ina cullen: Escrevi *-* , mas para saber o que aconteceu,teras que ver o resto da fic :D**

**Larissa Motoko: Bom, adotada pelos cullens não é uma má idéia *-* vamos todos entrar no site www. matemojames. com/ Queremosoedward*-***

**capitulinho grandinho pra minhas queridas *-*! 9 páginas *-*, desculpem a demora enorme:/ é que eu escrevi a mão :/**

**Mas tá ai meu presentinho de Páscoa atrasado *-* Aah! Aviso básico, eu mudei a sinopse pq um certo alguém me falo pra fazer Lemons ;$**

**Então... Aqui tem Lemons :$ se alguém não gosta...;# - e desculpem a podridão do cap. :S**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 10-Ameaças.

Após o terrível sms, eu não sei o que houve comigo, eu apenas soluçava, Edward me pegou no colo e me levou para casa, durante todo o resto da noite eu fiquei deitada em minha cama abraçada a ele, sem dizer uma só palavra.

- Bella, calma, eles vão ficar bem! – Ele disse quando me acalmei.

- Mas, se algo acontecer a eles, será culpa minha, eu não deveria ter voltado, eu devia ter ficado em Londres. - Eu murmurei contra seu pescoço.

- Não Bella! Não diga isso. – Ele me confortava acariciando minhas costas.

- Eu não sei o que ele pretende fazer, Edward, se ele achou meus pais ele vai achar você,ou pior – eu ia continuar, mas ele me interrompeu.

- Então vamos até alguém que sabe, e nada irá acontecer comigo. – ele disse me levantando da cama.

- Vamos de carro – eu disse- no meu, as chaves estão em cima da cômoda.

Ele pegou as chaves e fomos para a garagem.

- Não vai dirigir? –Ele perguntou surpreso por eu ir para o lado do carona.

- Não, obrigada, meu bebê precisa conhecer o papai – eu sorri timidamente.

- Já tem nome? –Ele perguntou sorrindo torto, eu amava aquele sorriso.

Entramos no carro, e ele dirigiu até a casa dele, como sempre, Alice nos esperava na porta.

- Bella. Eu tentei te avisar! –Ela dizia como se estivesse dando uma bronca em uma criança desobediente.

- Desculpe Alice. –Eu disse desanimadamente entrando na casa.

-Nossa Bella! Eu sabia que o Edward era inexperiente, mas uau! Sua cara diz tudo! –"comentou" Emmett descendo as escadas.

- Que nada Emmett! Não viu que nós passamos a noite toda fora? –eu disse debochando dele, mas algo me dizia que eu não deveria por pilha em Emmett.

- UAU maninho, está aproveitando bem. –Ele disse para Edward.

- Pois é Emmett, Bella é perfeita de todas as formas, por isso eu aproveito. –Edward disse maliciosamente me puxando contra seu corpo.

- Vamos para a escola de uma vez. –Eu disse.

- Bella querida, hoje não tem educação sexual na escola, você está com 17 anos,nunca é tarde para aprender e a educação geralmente vem de casa. –Emmett disse vindo até nós, mas foi interrompido por Rosalie.

*Lembrete: Bater em Emmett!*

- EMMETT CULLEN! VENHA JÁ AQUI! AGORAAAA! –Ela gritava.

-Já vou meu Bombom. –Ele disse pegando a primeira flor a vista, sorte a dele que Esme não estava perto.

- Vamos Bella, essa idiotice toda pode contagiar. -Edward disse me abraçando de lado.

Assim que eu saí da sala, meu humor mudou novamente, eu voltei a ficar triste, com certeza obra de Jasper.

*Lembrete: Agradecer a ele e ficar perto dele mais tempo.*

E pensar que neste exato momento, meu pai pode estar entre a vida e a morte em um leito de hospital. Eu estremeci com este pensamento. Meu celular tocou e poderia ser minha mãe, não arrisquei, atendi.

- Alô?

- Bella, você está bem!- Minha mãe disse ouvir a voz dela foi a melhor coisa que havia me acontecido naquela manhã.

- Mãe, por favor, me de a noticia boa. –eu disse quase voltando a soluçar.

-Ok filha, seu pai já saiu da UTI, mas continua em coma. – Ela disse cada palavra tão rápido que me assustei.

- E quanto ao homem que se jogou na frente do carro? –Eu perguntei em busca de mais informações.

- Nada. –ela suspirou.

-Ok mãe, vou para a escola, beijos, te amo.

-Eu também - ela disse antes de desligar.

Edward ouviu toda a conversa, então não precisei explicar a ele, menos mal.

Ele dirigiu até a escola, chegamos cedo, não havia muitas pessoas. Não vi nem Mike e nem Jéssica, não sei por que, mas senti que algo estava errado.

O sinal tocou e nós entramos na escola, eles ainda não haviam chego.

-Sr. Vanner? – Disse uma garota que eu não conhecia na porta da sala.

-Sim – ele respondeu indiferentemente.

-os alunos Newton e Stanley estão viajando e não virão nos próximos dias - disse a garota.

Na mesma hora meu celular vibrou, eu o peguei e li a nova mensagem.

_Ah querida! É realmente uma pena que eles estejam __fora da cidade._

_NADA __me impede de jogar._

_Sinto sua falta Bella._

_Você sabe quem._

Eu olhei para Edward, eu precisava sair daquele lugar.

Ele entendeu minha deixa e escreveu em um papel: Finja!

- Sr Vanner, a aluna Swan não esta se sentindo muito bem. –ele disse enquanto eu fingia estar passando mal.

-Leve-a para a enfermaria, mas não demore. –ele disse olhando para um livro qualquer.

Nós saímos da sala e me encontrei com Alice, eu amo o dom dela.

*Lembrete: Dizer a Alice que amo ela e o dom dela*

- Bella, ele está com eles - Ela disse.

- Ele quem?- Edward perguntou.

- James. –eu disse com insegurança.

- Deve ser, mas por que ele está fazendo isso? – Alice perguntou pensativa.

- Porque ele é um imbecil! E só faz isso para se vingar.

- E por que ele quer se vingar? –Edward perguntou intrigado.

- E o pior é que eu nem sei o porquê. - eu disse fazendo careta.

-Vamos ir para casa - ele disse me abraçando.

-Para a minha – eu completei encostando minha cabeça no ombro dele.

Fomos em silencio para casa, sem pensar duas vezes subimos para o meu quarto e deitamos na cama.

Estávamos tentando entender a jogada de James, mas não era fácil, ele era esperto e nós estávamos em briga de cachorro grande, nada que Emmett não aguentasse.

-Eu só queria voltar no tempo – eu disse- se eu voltasse no tempo, nunca teria me transformado, não viria morar em Forks e não iria para Paris...

-NÃO Bella! –ele me interrompeu, - eu não conheceria você. – ele disse acariciando minha face.

-Apenas me ajude a superar e a esquecer tudo isso, nem que seja somente agora. –eu pedi olhando em seus olhos, ele captou minha intenção.

Veio em direção aos meus lábios, ficando sobre mim por cima da cama, tomando sempre muito cuidado para não me "esmagar" e me beijou com desejo e paixão.

Ele percorria o comprimento de minhas curvas com as mãos, cada toque me fazia delirar, ele desceu para meu pescoço, dando beijos, mordidas e leves chupões, para completar, eu acabava soltando gemidos baixos o incentivando mais e mais.

Ele abriu minha jaqueta, com cuidado, sempre esperando minha reação, mas eu apenas olhava em seus olhos, fiquei apenas com uma regata que infelizmente, ou felizmente, favorecia e muito³ meus seios.

- Edward... - eu sussurrei, mas ele foi mais rápido e tomou meus lábios novamente, eu o puxei para mais perto de mim, fazendo com que as únicas coisas que nos impedisse de ser um só, fossem as nossas roupas.

- Bella – ele sussurrou em minha orelha, seu hálito quente contra minha pele me fez arrepiar e ele riu.

- Você está me provocando, e não sou responsável por meus atos – eu disse olhando para o teto, pois se olhasse para ele acabaria rindo também.

- Mas você melhorou? – ele perguntou brincando com uma mecha solta do meu cabelo.

- Sim- eu sorri maliciosamente –Ou não.

- Bella. - Ele disse num tom de censura.

- O que?- eu perguntei fazendo biquinho.

- Ok, Alice 2, vem aqui- ele disse batendo na perna dele e eu fui para se colo reconfortante.

Aninhei-me ali e começamos a conversar, eu beijava seu queixo e maxilar.

Nós estávamos falando da família dele quando meu celular recebeu mais um sms, eu o peguei e havia a seguinte mensagem:

_Como eu disse __nada__ me impede de jogar._

_E como num jogo de xadrez, pegarei todos os seus peões._

_Até que eu te diga xeque-mate!_

_Sinto sua falta Bella._

_Você sabe quem. _

- Idiota! –eu cuspi entre os dentes.

- Ele quer que você fique com raiva Bella - ele disse colocando uma mão sobre o meu ombro.

- Bom pra ele, esta funcionando. - eu disse com nojo do que eu estava sentindo.

Edward me abraçou e deitei a cabeça em seu peito.

Eu olhei para ele e ele me olhou intrigado.

- Sabe, é frustrante não saber o que você esta pensando! –Ele disse ainda me olhando.

- Bem-vindo ao meu mundo. –eu disse e o beijei, ele correspondeu, foi um beijo calmo, nossas línguas estavam em perfeita sincronia, eu virei em seu colo, de um modo que eu ficasse de frente para ele, Edward começou a me deitar e a beijar meu pescoço, deixando trilhas.

Meus braços foram para seu pescoço, indo para a gola de sua camisa, fui lentamente abrindo os botões de deixando seu peito à mostra, o corpo dele era perfeito, todos os traços pareciam ter sidos esculpidos por anjos, passei a mão por seu peito de mármore, ele jogou a camisa no chão e olhou em meus olhos , fazendo viajar na beleza daqueles olhos de topázio, mas não por muito tempo.

- Posso?- Ele perguntou sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Deve. – eu disse fazendo um sorriso maroto aparecer em minha face.

Ele tirou a minha blusa e a jogou longe.

Fiquei com vergonha, pois nunca mostrara meu corpo a um homem antes, e agora eu estava ali, com Edward. Nós estávamos sozinhos e ninguém iria nos interromper.

Ele continuou me beijando e tirou minha calça, eu só conseguia pensar nele, eu o desejava com todas as minhas forças.

Mas eu não sabia o que fazer, ou como agir, eu nunca havia feito isso antes.

Então, por instinto eu o ajudei a retirar a calça dele, e ficamos apenas com as roupas intimas.

- Alguém já lhe disse que és linda?- Ele disse com aquela voz sensual que ele tinha.

- Não, ninguém chegou a me ver assim - eu sorri sinceramente para ele.

- Pois, é a mais bela que existe. –ele disse ao começar a beijar meu pescoço e descer. - Minha Bella.

- Tu também não és tão ruim assim. –Eu disse antes dele soltar meu sutiã.

Ele percebeu que eu estava ficando cada vez mais excitada, e começou a beijar meus seios já expostos, ele dava leves mordidas e chupões, sentir seus dentes roçando em minha pele só aumentavam o desejo.

Se antes eu estava com vergonha, agora eu poderia me enfiar em um buraco, mas não importava, eu o amava e o queria.

Ele começou a morder minha pele novamente, mas desta vez na barriga, ele foi tirando minha calcinha, eu apenas olhava em seus olhos, tentava não pensar no que eu estava fazendo, para não acabar com tudo.

_Apenas relaxe Bella._ Eu pensava_. Apenas relaxe._

Finalmente ele tirou sua ultima peça, a ultima peça que nos impedia de ser um só.

Ele voltou para meus lábios com urgência, nossos corpos estavam totalmente colados e eu já sentia seu membro ereto.

Ele puxou minhas pernas contra sua cintura, eu as enrosquei na mesma.

Com muito cuidado Edward começou a entrar em mim, não pude conter um gemido de prazer.

Ele começou com movimentos lentos, massageando as minhas pernas.

-Por favor Edward, mais rápido. – Eu pedia para ele.

Ele atendia ao meu pedido, sempre com mais força e mais velocidade.

Ele beijou meus seios, meu pescoço e minha boca, Edward não precisava de palavras, me mostrava muito com apenas beijos, eu sabia que ele me queria e eu o queria mais.

Eu gemia alto, graças aos céus nós estávamos sozinhos.

- Eu te amo minha Bella. - Ele sussurrou ao pé de minha orelha e logo depois a mordeu.

Cheguei a um ponto em que meu corpo já não agüentava mais, era como as nuvens, uma enorme³ onda de prazer tomou conta de meu corpo e o mesmo amoleceu, eu cai nos braços de Edward e percebi que ele havia sentido a mesma coisa.

Ele deitou ao meu lado e me beijou.

- No que está pensando? –Ele pergutou brincando com a minha mão.

- Que faltar aula nunca foi tão bom e... - eu hesitei para olha-lo nos olhos – ... e que eu te amo.

Ele beijou-me calmamente, mas o celualr dele tocou.

- Alô? – disse ele calmo.

- EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN !- pude ouvir Alice gritando com ele.

- Calma! O Que você quer?- ele perguntou sem mudar o tom da voz.

- Não sei se você sabe, mas somente você e a Bella foram mais cedo para casa. –Ela bufou.

- Ah! Eu esqueci - ele disse rindo – já estou indo para ai - continuou ele ainda rindo.

- Acho bom!

Ele se levantou, se vestiu, me deu um beijo, pegou o carro e foi.

Talvez ouvir a voz de minha mãe não foi melhor coisa que me aconteceu naquela manha e sim uma das.

Resolvi tomar um banho, após o "exercício" eu só queria pensar nele, pena que querer não é poder.

Assim que Edward saiu, eu pensei nas mensagens de James, talvez seria melhor apenas não pensar em nada.

Durante meu banho eu tentava espantar os pensamentos, mas era impossível.

Peguei meu celular e liguei para Edward.

- Amor?- Ele disse antes de mim.

- Oi –eu disse.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?- ele perguntou.

- Não, eu queria ver se você e sua amilia gostariam de ir caçar comigo hoje. – eu disse e ouvi de fundo um SIIIIIIIIIM de Alice e um "isso vai ser divertido" de Emmett.

- Nós adoraríamos, -ele disse.

- OK, espero vocês aqui ou vou ai?- eu perguntei

- Nós vamos ai – ele disse.

- OK, eu estou com saudades. Amo-te – eu disse para ele sorrindo para mim mesma.

- Eu também minha Bella. –ele disse ao desligar.

Arrumei-me, sim eu me arrumo para caçar, arrumei o quarto e desci espera-los.

Eles chegaram e Emmett foi o primeiro a saltar de um jipe ENORME³.

- Então maninha, já faltando aula para aprontar com o namoradinho?daqui a pouco vocês ganham de mim!- Emmett disse vindo em minha direção.

- ué? Você não disse que a educação vinha de casa?Então por que reclamas?- eu disse rindo da expressão dele.

- De nada. Pelo contrário, agora Edward provou que não é gay! –Emmett disse.

- O único gay aqui é você Emmett! –Edward gritou do carro.

- Mas então colega, - Emmett começou a agir e falar como um homossexual, eu não deveria ver aquilo, devia ser proibido – ele é bom de cama?- Emmett completou, com certeza deveria ser proibido!

- Nem comento- eu disse maliciosamente.

Fomos caçar e chegando ao local eu tive um idéia.

- Hey Emmett! O que você acha de uma aposta saudável?- eu disse.

- Eu falei que seria divertido. – Emmett disse. – Então, o que apostas mana?

- São 3 desafios, um de corrida, um de caçada e um de força.- eu sorri, já fazendo planos para a surpresinha de Emmett.

- Se eu ganhar tu será minha escrava por 1 mês! –Ele disse. –Mas se eu perder...

- Eu lhe farei uma surpresinha básica.- eu disse fazendo uma risada maléfica.

- Ok, então. Apostado!- ele disse apertando minha mão.

Mal sabia eu que meu celular me esperava de uma forma nada gentil:

_Talvez Jéssica e Mike não sejam as iscas certas, e por falar nisso, como vai seu namorado?_

_Sinto sua falta Bella._

_Você sabe quem._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Vão dizer, eu não mereço reviwes né :~**

**Mas não doi e faz bem pro meu coração :D e pro do Emmett *-* **

**Beeijos, amo vocês *-* ;**

**Até a proxima, pretendo não demorar ! *-*-*-***


	12. Apostando contra tudo

**Eu falei que não ia demorar *-***

**Laura. : é amoure, pode ter pifado, mas foi rapidinho de escrever esse cap *-* e quanto aos lemons tu já sabe né ... (6)**

**Bells C : aain querida, que bom que estas gostando *-* eu vejo lá , eu só tenho que ter um tempinho extra :X**

**Larrissa Motoko: Aaain, eu quero um Ed de natal tmb, comofas ? Minha próxima fic será sobre a Larissa e a Gabi que ganharam o Edward de presente de natal ;X HAUHUIADHSIUDHSUDH Pois é, Nossa Bella saber nos surpreender, não é só o Em e o Jazz (: veremos o que acontecerá a James nos próximos capitulos :d *-***

**Enjoy *-***

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Capitulo 11- Apostando contra tudo!

Eu e Emmett começamos os desafios, o primeiro era de velocidade, mas o que ele não sabe é que posso ter um ano, mas ainda tenho os poderes de um recém-nascido...

-Preparar. Apontar. VAI! –Alice fez o sinal e disparamos, a corrida era 5 km de ida e volta para a clareira. Como eu sempre corri não foi difícil, Emmett deveria estar a uns 500m atrás de mim.

A corrida foi rápida, logo que avistei Alice, um sorriso brotou em meu rosto, Emmett não estava lá.

-Ganhou Bella!-Alice disse e meu sorriso aumentou.

-Pois é Ali, e por falar nisto, cadê o Emmettzinho? –Eu disse sorrindo cada vez mais.

Emmett levou cerca de um minuto e meio para chegar, a cena não poderia ser mais engraçada, Emmett ofegante não acreditando que perdeu para mim na corrida.

-Foi sorte. –Emmett disse olhando para mim.

-Quem sabe foi, ou quem sabe eu realmente sou mais rápida. – eu disse com um olhar fuzilador.

Segunda parte da aposta, caçada, nós teríamos 5 minutos para trazer mais ursos, quem conseguisse mais levar mais ursos vivos para a clareira, ganhava o desafio e os ursos do adversário.

-Já! –Edward gritou e corremos para achar ursos.

Segui em direção onde o cheiro estava mais concentrado, peguei alguns ursos e levei lá, não vi nenhum sinal de Emmett e nem dos ursos, voltei para onde estavam os ursos antes e levei mais para a clareira, sem sinais de Emmett.

Os cinco minutos passaram voando, quando voltei para a clareira vi uma pilha três vezes maior que a minha.

- Bella, sete ursos. Emmett 24!- Edward disse arregalando os olhos, eu arregalava os meus ainda mais por ver o quanto Emmett poderia ser competitivo.

-Emmett ganhou! –Disse Rosalie indo em direção a ele e dando um beijo nele.

-Bellinha, Bellinha. –Emmett disse olhando para mim com cara de pena.

-Foi sorte. - eu disse.

- Quem sabe foi, ou quem sabe eu realmente sou mais fodão. –ele disse me imitando, o que me irritou muito. – Hey maninha! Eu vou querer uma massagem nos pés após isso – ele disse sorrindo.

-HAHA' sonha Emmett, ainda temos mais um desafio. –eu disse passando do lado dele e o olhando pelo canto do olho.

-Por isso mesmo, assim você tem mais tempo para se preparar para a minha massagem!-ele disse.

Finalmente chegamos ao ultimo desafio, força.

-Queda- de- braço! –Eu disse com um sorriso maléfico no rosto.

-Pode crer maninha. - Emmett disse. - Desta você não passa.

Encostamos-nos em uma pedra e Jasper veio em nossa direção, ele segurou nossas mãos juntas, e contou até três.

-Nossa maninha, não precisa resistir!- Ele disse fazendo força.

-E quem disse que eu estou resistindo?- eu sorri para ele e ele retribuiu fazendo mais força.

Ficamos naquela por um tempo, ele fazia cada vez mais força para ganhar de mim, mas eu só conseguia rir dele.

-Desista, Bella. - ele disse.

-Tem razão, vou desistir de deixar você sofrer! – E fiz um pouco de força, derrubando o braço dele e fazendo a pedra esmigalhar.

-Como? Não é possível! Eu perdi! –Ele choramingava. – Foi Sorte.

-Quem sabe foi, ou quem sabe eu realmente sou melhor, e mais forte! – eu repeti com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-Droga! –ele bufou.

-E agora, a surpresa –eu disse –Emmettzinho, eu vou pintar seu jipe de rosa, chamará Rose, Alice e eu de amas e fará TUDO que nós pedirmos!

-O QUE?- ele gritou. - Você não pode fazer isso com meu jipe!

-Quem disse? Rose você deixa?- eu perguntei a ela.

-Claro Bella, se quiser nós ajudamos! –Rosalie disse.

- Rose! Amor, não faz isso comigo! –ele implorou ajoelhando-se aos pés de Rose.

-Emmett, como você deve chama-lá?- eu perguntei.

-Ama. Amor não faz isso comigo! –ele disse a ela.

Eu não aguentei e cai na gargalhada, acompanhada de Edward,Alice e Jasper.

-Bella, você tem uma nova mensagem- Edward disse.

Peguei meu celular e li a mensagem.

_Talvez Jéssica e Mike não sejam as iscas certas, e por falar nisso, como vai seu namorado?_

_Sinto sua falta Bella._

_Você sabe quem._

-Aaaai! Que droga! Eu não agüento mais isso!- eu disse com raiva. –Eu vou ligar para ele!

Edward me olhou e pegou minha mão, disquei os números da mensagem.

Chamou uma vez, nada.

Chamou duas vezes, nada.

Chamou três vezes, nada.

Então na quarta chamada ele atendeu.

-_Bella! Achei que iria demorar mais para me ligar!Como vai querida?-_ James disse, ouvir a voz dele me remeteu dor, e me lembrei daquela noite, do fogo em mim.

-James – eu disse com raiva. - Não me chame de querida, seu idiota!

- _Olha a baixaria Bella, não te ensinaram que não se fala assim com os mais velhos?-_ ele disse com um tom de brincadeira.

-Eu não estou para brincadeiras James. Quero que largue Jessica e Mike, e que venha me enfrentar se você realmente for homem!- eu meio que ordenei pelo telefone.

_-Oh Bella, pelo que eu vou fazer hoje com Jessica, talvez solta-la não dará, mas quando eu solta-la, pergunte a ela se eu realmente sou homem, aposto que ela terá uma ótima resposta._ –Ele disse.

-Cala-te estrupício!- eu disse a ele- Se tocares um dedo em Jessica... - como dizer que não era pra estuprá-la, era totalmente impossível a esse ponto, mesmo que eu tentasse eu não iria chegar a tempo- fique sabendo que não és mais o único rastreador que você conhece. – eu disse num tom autoritário.

-_Olha Bella, agora quem não quer brincar sou eu. Como eu te disse, irei acabar com você, nem que seja tirando cada pedacinho precioso da sua vida. _-ele disse aumentando a voz.

-James, graças a você, eu não tenho mais vida!-eu disse.

-_Então, ponto para mim!_- ele disse com um tom vitorioso.

-James, minha paciência tem limites! E acho que estou sendo tolerante até demais com você! Então, se você for realmente o que diz ser, venha me enfrentar, eu não tenho medo de seus atos, e muito menos de você! Então, pare de tentar achar um ponto fraco em mim, porque neste momento, a única coisa que esta me fazendo falta, é ver a sua cara de otário no chão, exatamente como um ano atrás! – eu disse.

-_Bella! Se você acha que me atinge com palavras, esta muito enganada criança._ -Ele disse, ai que nojo desse idiota!

-Então venha, aposto que consigo te atingir fácil, fácil. - eu o desafiei.

-_Bella, não se pode brincar com a sorte._ - ele disse.

-Então não venha! – eu disse o desafiando mais ainda.

-_OK então meu amor, me aguarde._ – ele disse e desligou o telefone.

Eu senti que tremia de tanta raiva, Edward me abraçou por atrás e nós fomos para a casa dele.

Chegando lá, vi uma coisa que não queria ver, uma loira morango, estava sentada no sofá do quarto dele, e assim que entramos ela veio em direção a ele.

Eu sabia que coisa boa ela não era.

-EDWARD! – a tal exclamou e o abraçou.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Quem será? :O**

**Gente,preparem os nervos... os proximos capitulos terão muitas emoções .**

**Beeijos, amo vocês *-*****. **


	13. Prazer, Tânia Denali

**Genteeeeeee, desculpa a demora, e desculpa não poder responder os reviews. Mas eu ainda amo vocês*-***

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 12- Prazer, Tânia Denali.

Aquela mulher o abraçou, quem ela achava que era para chegar abraçando o meu namorado?

- Tânia, Tânia Pare!- Edward disse tentando se soltar do abraço dela.

- Edward querido. Isso são formas de cumprimentar uma velha amiga?- Ela disse o olhando maliciosamente. Na boa, dava para perceber que eu estava ali?

- Tânia, agora não. –Ele disse.

- Por quê? Por causa da garota? Ela pode sair! -Ela disse, isso me fez tremer de tanta raiva. Cadê o Jasper em uma hora dessas?

- A garota é minha namorada Tânia. – ele disse a repreendendo.

- O que? Essa garota sem sal! Edward, cadê o seu bom gosto? Não consegue ver que eu sou melhor?- A tal de Tânia falou, por muito pouco eu não avanço no pescoço daquela vaca.

- Cala a boca Tânia. –Ele disse vindo em minha direção, mas era tarde demais, pois eu já havia pulado a janela e ido embora.

Corri o mais rápido que pude, voltei para a clareira.

Sentei no chão e comecei a soluçar, aquela garota pensava que era quem? Xingando-me como se eu não estivesse ali, exatamente atrás dela.

E Edward, como pôde mentir para mim? Como nunca nem se quer me falou da Tânia? Ele era um idiota, ela também.

Senti o cheiro dele se aproximando e logo me pus a ficar de pé.

- Bella, ouça-me – Ele ia começar, mas eu falei primeiro.

- Não Edward,ouça você! Como você pôde mentir para mim? Eu pensei que você me amava. E você não me falou dela! Edward, como você pode?- Eu disse soluçando ainda mais.

Ele se aproximou de mim, por mais que eu quisesse sair dali, eu não podia.

Ele me abraçou pela cintura, eu não olhei em seus olhos.

- Bella. Amor, não faça assim. –Ele disse.

- NÃO ME CHAME DE AMOR!Edward, por quê?Por quê?- eu disse batendo com os punhos em seu peito. –Eu te odeio você é um mentiroso, um traidor, eu te ODEIO! –eu continuava batendo em seu peito e soluçando.

- Bella, ela não é ninguém. - Ele disse segurando meus punhos.

- Eu não acredito em você- eu disse finalmente olhando em seus olhos – eu não acredito que você me ama!

Edward tomou meus lábios, com força e urgência, ele me puxou para mais perto dele, roçou a língua em meu lábio inferior, não pude evitar, dei espaço para sua língua entrar.

Ele me pegou no colo e eu enrosquei as pernas em sua cintura, ele beijou meu pescoço e sussurrou:

- Ainda não acredita em mim?

- Não – eu disse para ele e senti minhas costas batendo em uma árvore.

Ele tirou minha blusa, a deixou no chão e veio em direção aos meus seios, ainda de sutiã ele massageou os mesmos e deu leves chupões.

Comecei a beijar seu pescoço, desta vez eu mordi o mesmo, de leve, mas deixando marcas.

Ele desabotoou meu sutiã e o puxou rapidamente, indo beijar meus seios novamente.

Ele chupou meus mamilos excitados enquanto massageava com carinho minhas pernas. Eu retirei sua camiseta e a joguei longe, ele voltou para meus lábios e os beijou com urgência, mas logo ele foi tornando o beijo mais calmo e mais apaixonado.

Ele me deitou no chão, ainda apoiada na árvore, me beijou o meu corpo todo, começando pela orelha e descendo cada vez mais e mais, deixou trilhas de beijos e chupões em lugares estratégicos.

Ele abaixou minha calça com delicadeza.

Voltou a beijar meu colo, ele mordia minha coxas e as chupava com vontade.

Puxei sua calça gentilmente, vendo que seu membro já estava ereto.

Fiz uma massagem no local, enquanto ele gemia meu nome em um ritmo constante.

Voltei para seus lábios e o beijei de forma selvagem, meu corpo pedia por ele.

Edward me empurrou de novo contra a arvore e tirou minha calcinha, me masturbando e me fazendo gemer.

Ele tirou sua cueca, e veio em minha direção, comecei a beijar e sugar seu membro, fazendo movimentos com as mãos, tornando o momento selvagem e prazeroso.

Retornei aos lábios de Edward mordendo seu lábio inferior.

Ele entrou em mim e eu gritei, ele tinha movimentos leves e fortes, mantendo o mesmo ritmo de antes.

Eu mordi meu lábio em uma tentativa de conter as ondas de prazer que invadiam meu corpo.

Ele aumentou a velocidade, cada vez mais forte e mais prazeroso.

Em meio aos gritos,gemidos e suspiros, eu gozei pela primeira vez.

Edward continuou, mesmo vendo que eu havia chegado ao ponto máximo, ele continuou.

Deitei-me por cima dele e começamos juntos, uma nova dança sensual.

Ele segurou minha cintura e me ajudou a "cavalgar", ele apertava a mesma, como se precisasse se segurar em algo.

Eu fazia movimentos muito rápidos aumentando os gemidos e suspiros de Edward.

Eu gozei de novo, mas ele continuou de alguma forma eu estava no meio da clareira e Edward em cima de mim novamente.

Envolvi minhas pernas em sua cintura e mordi, com a pouca força que me restava, seu pescoço arrancando um gemido dele.

- Edward goza para mim! -Eu pedi e beijei o local que havia mordido poucos segundos atrás.

Ele atendeu ao meu pedido.

Ele se deitou ao meu lado e eu comecei a beijar seu pescoço, sentindo sua pele se arrepiar.

Deitei minha cabeça em seu peito e ele ficou acariciando meus cabelos.

Ficamos ali, deitados no meio da clareira, em silencio, apenas demonstrando o que sentíamos um pelo outro por carinhos.

Essa sem duvida foi a melhor tarde da minha vida, eu estava arrependida de ter duvidado dele mais cedo, mas mesmo assim, foi muito ruim da parte dele não ter me falado da Tânia.

- Bella? Amor?- Edward perguntou, o que me tirou dos devaneios.

- Sim?- eu disse virando meu rosto para vê-lo.

- Eu te amo. – ele disse e eu fui em direção aos seus lábios para lhe dar um beijo doce e sincero de amor.

- Eu também meu anjo – eu disse e me levantei para procurar minhas roupas.

Ele se vestiu, eu já estava quase pronta, só faltava minha blusa, o problema é que eu não a achava a mesma, ele me emprestou a dele e fomos para casa.

Liguei para a minha mãe, já fazia um tempo que eu não falava com ela, precisava saber das noticias.

- Alô?- minha mãe atendeu.

- Mãe, sou eu. - eu disse.

- AH! Oi filha!- ela começou.

- Mãe? Novidades?- eu perguntei com insegurança.

- Bom, filha seu pai já saiu do coma. – eu suspirei aliviada.

- Por que não ligou antes?- eu perguntei seria.

- Você não atendia!-Ela disse- Posso saber onde você estava?Hein?

- Mãe, eu estava na casa de Alice, o irmão dela, ele...- eu não consegui continuar, se eu falasse por telefone minha mãe me matava! –ele nos levou no shopping.

Edward me olhou incrédulo, a minha mãe não ia aceitar, eu acho, mas eu não podia contar uma coisa dessas por telefone, minha mãe tinha um treco!

- Ah! Sendo assim, tudo bem. Nós vamos ficar aqui por mais um mês, ok? –Ela disse mexendo em algo que caiu no chão e fez um barulho enorme.

- Ok, mãe tenho que desligar. Beijos. Amo-te. tchau!- eu disse e desliguei o telefone.

Edward ainda me olhava incrédulo, cheguei perto dele, joguei meus braços envolta de seu pescoço e sussurrei:

- Está bravo comigo? -eu sorri timidamente.

- Por que você não contou a ela? - ele perguntou fazendo cara de desaprovação.

- Ela ia me matar Edward! Bom, tentar pelo menos. -eu disse pensando nas conseqüências.

- Boa noticia amor, você não morre! -ele disse olhando para mim irônico.

- Vamos sair hoje? -eu disse mudando completamente de assunto.

- Vamos, ligarei para Alice. - ele falou.

- OK!- eu disse animadamente.

Ligou para ela e veio em minha direção.

- Ela vai vim para sua casa daqui a pouco.

- Ok então, vou tomar um banho. - eu disse.

- Está bem. –ele disse tristonho.

- Não vem comigo?- eu disse maliciosamente e vi um sorriso se brotar no canto de sua boca.

Trocamos apenas caricias no banho, pois a qualquer momento, Alice chegaria.

- EDWARD!BELLA! -ouvi Alice gritando da sala.

- Já vamos - Edward gritou.

Saímos do banho, nos arrumamos e descemos prontos para aproveitar a noite como adolescentes rebeldes e bagunceiros.

A visão das pessoas que estavam em minha sala me deixou atônita, na verdade o problema não eram as pessoas e sim a pessoa, estavam presentes Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett e Tânia.

- O que ela está fazendo aqui nesse palácio?- Tânia disse irritada apontando para mim.

OK, ela se referiu a minha casa de palácio, e olha que não é tudo aquilo.

- Eu moro aqui otária!-eu respondi com raiva, era para os Cullens e eu E OS CULLENS, OS CULLENS E EU! Nós não precisávamos de uma companhia extra para estragar a noite.

Puxei Edward para a cozinha, mesmo assim, eles iriam ouvir, mas que se importava, eu ia falar mal a Tânia e ela já estava ciente disto.

- Porque ela esta aqui? -Eu disse impaciente.

- Alice teve que chamá-la. - ele disse tentando me acalmar.

- Como assim teve? -eu disse voltando ao normal.

- Esme pediu. - ele disse fazendo uma careta.

- Avisado você está! – eu disse e sai da cozinha.

Nós então saímos, eu não disse uma só palavra durante o caminho, até que chegamos a tal boate, fiquei feliz, pois a mesma era grande então as chances de eu ficar perto da Tânia eram de uma em três.

- Edward, eu vou para o bar. – eu disse e saí, eu não bebia, afinal, eles não vendem sangue em taças, porém, eu queria sair de perto.

Tânia me seguiu e se sentou na banqueta ao lado da minha.

- Aproveite bem ele, - ela disse- pois esta noite, ele será meu!

- Cala a boca loira! - eu disse fitando o balcão.

- Até o final da noite, ele será meu!-ela repetiu em meu ouvido, não agüentei, eu estava com os nervos à flor da pele, cerrei meus punhos e acertei a vaca, mas, para o meu azar, ela caiu exatamente em cima de Edward.

Ele bufou e levantou vindo em minha direção soltando fogo pelos ouvidos.

- Bella, o que foi aquilo? Você podia ter nos exposto!Você esta louca Bella? É ciúmes? Ah não, isso já é obsessão! Bella, QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA? -ele gritou estressado

- Você quer realmente saber o meu problema? É amar você, é acreditar em você! E o pior, era pensar que você sentia o mesmo! Nesse momento eu não o amo! Neste momento eu odeio! E eu tenho só mais uma coisa para te dizer, -eu pausei e tomei fôlego- ACABOU EDWARD CULLEN! ACABOU! E mais uma, eu vou embora! E para o seu bem, é melhor você não me seguir! –Eu disse e sai soluçando para variar.

Eu estava cansada daquilo tudo, não bastava James, agora essa Porcaria da Tânia!

Fui para a floresta caçar, eu continuava cada vez mais irritada, queria morrer, por um instante, eu cogitei a possibilidade de ir atrás de James.

- Quando eu preciso de você, você não aparece seu estrupício! –Eu disse pensando alto, encostada em um tronco com as mãos entre a cabeça.

- E quem disse que eu não estou aqui?-a voz dele ecoou pela floresta.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Reviews? Deixem seu carinho por mim! *-* **

**beeeeeeeeeeijoos, amor vocês. Gaabi :D **


	14. A Luta

Meus amores, muito obrigada pels reviews, sinto muito não poder responde-los.

Amo todas vocês, *-*

AH, desculpem a demora. Mas se vocês quiserem ler a história sendo postada mais rapidamente, entrem nesse site aqui : ./historia/26205/Can_You_Love_Me , aqui a fic é atualizada mais rapido e ja tem até o capitulo 16 ;$

Beijos ; Boa leitura!

-----------------------

Capitulo 13 – A Luta

Eu ouvi aquela voz e levantei rapidamente, ele estava ali, na minha frente, com a blusa que eu havia "perdido" na mão, me olhando com cara de deboche.

- Demorou para chegar!-eu esbravejei dando passos à frente.

- Bella, você está exatamente como eu me lembro, não, está mais bonita!Parece que nasceu para ser um monstro. –ele disse orgulhoso pegando uma mecha do meu cabelo e cheirando. - e continua tentadora. – completou olhando meu corpo maliciosamente.

- Criação de peixe, peixinho é! – eu disse o encarando.

- Tem razão, você é pequena. Como uma pedra, já eu não, eu sou como o castelo, enorme perto de você. Engraçado não?

- E você continua o mesmo idiota de sempre, sabe James, mesmo eu pensando que você estava morto eu tinha esperanças que você tivesse atingido pelo menos um ponto de QI. Mas o que eu podia esperar? É apenas mais um loiro. – eu disse com nojo e deboche do otário a minha frente. Senti uma mão em meu pescoço e as minhas costas batendo em uma arvore me senti mal lembrando em Edward.

- E você continua ingênua, uma criança boba. Diga-me Bella, naquela noite você realmente achou que tinha me matado? – Ele disse apertando mais corpo contra a árvore.

- Mas eu...é verdade!- Eu dei por mim tarde demais – eu não me lembrava deste detalhe!

- Não sabe que se queimam os corpos Bella?- ele disse voltando a debochar de mim – e agora, quem é a loira aqui?Hein? Ah! E mais uma coisa, - ele pausou e me atirou contra uma pedra, percebi então que estávamos na clareira. –Você aprendeu a lutar?

Naquele momento me toquei que quem estava com a razão agora era James, eu não havia aprendido a lutar, pois nunca cogitei a possibilidade de ter que lutar contra alguém.

Comecei a me levantar, mas ele era mais rápido e melhor, me jogou longe novamente, fazendo com que eu batesse a cabeça em uma arvore e a deixasse meio bamba.

Levantei o mais rápido que consegui e corri em direção a ele, de alguma forma eu consegui dar uma rasteira nele e atacá-lo. Soquei a cara dele com o máximo de força que eu consegui e quando eu ia arrancar novamente o pescoço dele, ele cravou os dentes em meu ombro, revertendo as nossas posições.

A força com que ele me mordeu foi exagerada, eu senti a mordida e a necessidade de gritar.

A sensação de agonia inundou meu corpo, gritar já não adiantaria, eu sabia que iria morrer, e não conseguia fazer nada a respeito.

Eu lutava para me livrar dos braços de James, era impossível, ele era forte, malvado, rápido e habilidoso, meus soluços vinham sem permissão, o que me fez lutar ainda mais.

Eu tentei e fracassei, cheguei a um ponto em que eu já não conseguia mais, eu não tinha mais vontade de tentar me salvar, agora era esperar a morte vim.

- Bella, Bella. Sabe que o sangue de seus pais era bonzinho até, mas nenhum se comparava ao seu. – ele disse e beijou meu pescoço, senti o máximo de ódio e nojo daquele ato.

- Você está blefando! Você quer que eu caia no seu truque, acha que vai me matar assim tão fácil!- agora eu é que estava blefando.

- Bom, na verdade não faz diferença! Você vai morrer mesmo assim. –era verdade, ele estava certo, ele me arrastou até o meio da clareira, fiquei encarando as estrelas, me lembrando da melhor noite que eu tive ali.

Consegui acertar a costela dele com pé, o que me deu um tempo para levantar e me concentrarem acabar com aquele verme.

Ficamos de frente uma para o outro, andando em círculos, apenas nos encarando, havíamos iniciado uma dança que seria fatal para um de nos dois.

Ele correu em minha direção, eu desviei e corri também, mas no sentido contrario.

Ele tentou me acertar um tronco, mas eu o peguei e joguei longe, ele estava tentando usar todos os recursos perto de nós.

Desta vez quem tentou atacar ele foi eu, mas ele me segurou violentamente, me jogando no chão e dando um tapa na minha cara, senti a mão dele queimar em minha face.

- Bella, você fica tão sexy lutando – ele sussurrou, segurando meus braços e me imobilizando, logo após ele tomou meus lábios com luxuria, demonstrando que queria me ter ali mesmo, embora eu tentasse fugir, não dava, as mãos dele forçavam meus braços cada vez mais e ele esfregava seu corpo no meu violentamente.

Com nojo eu retribui o beijo, na esperança que após conseguir o que ele queria me largasse, de certa forma o beijo se tornou bom, mas totalmente nojento,a língua dele explorava minha boca com voracidade,tive vontade de vomitar, mas se eu parasse ele não pararia, assim, se eu retribuísse ele pararia de me beijar mais rápido, ele tinha que parar.

-Você foi uma ótima vitima - ele disse debochadamente e me deu mais um tapa, seguido de um soco.

Eu iria desistir, não podia mais lutar e naquela luta, eu iria morrer.

Ele saiu de cima de mim, me virei de bruços e esperei paciente pela morte.

Pensei em tudo que eu já havia vivido, pensei em Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice... Os soluços vieram automaticamente.

James se abaixou e virou meu corpo, se antes eu já ao tinha vida, agora, eu não sei o que eu era, fechei os olhos na esperança de passar mais rápido.

Ele foi se aproximando de mim e no momento em que ele ia me dar o golpe final,ele simplesmente saiu, abri os olhos curiosa, a morte era tão rápida assim?

James estava caído no chão e Edward vinha em minha direção, me levantei e fechei a cara.

- Você está bem?- ele perguntou.

- Estou! – eu disse fria.

Ele seguiu meus passos e James se levantou.

James correu em direção a nós, mas Edward o interceptou e acabou ficando com um dos braços dele nas mãos. Eu o olhei assustada, arrancar cabeças dos outros era fácil e normal, mas braços, é diferente.  
Edward me olhou com cara de desculpas, mas eu só arqueei uma sobrancelha, ele abaixou a cabeça e não pude conter um grito de agonia, novamente James mordeu meu ombro, mas desta vez foi o esquerdo.  
Edward se assustou com meu grito, e começou a tremer de raiva, eu podia ver fumaças saindo das orelhas dele, e no mesmo momento, voou em cima James, dando socos, chutes e joelhadas, o puxando novamente para a luta.  
Graças aos céus, Edward estava em vantagem, ele era mais rápido e habilidoso, mais até que James.  
Edward continuava dando os socos na cara dele, chutes e pontapés na costela, e toda vez que James falava algo, Edward mordia ele.  
Finalmente, Edward conseguiu imobiliza-lo e Emmett e Jasper chegaram.  
Emmett segurava James,enquanto Jasper o deixava nervoso e Edward chutava ele.  
- Sabe, eu me cansei disso. - Edward disse e se preparou para pular nele.  
- Então desista! -James o desafiou.  
- Sim, vou desistir de deixar você sofrer. - Edward repetiu a minha frase do dia da aposta, o que me lembrou que eu ainda não havia pintado o Jipe do Emmett de rosa.  
- Não viaja idiota! - Foram as ultimas palavras de James.  
- Já! - Edward falou, Emmett e Jasper puxaram James,cada um para um lado, o deixando sem outro braço e sem um pedaço da costela, Edward pulou e arrancou a cabeça do vagabundo.  
O corpo mole dele caiu no chão e Emmett comemorou:  
- Há! Xeque-mate bobão!Não era você que gostava de jogar xadrez? Isso é para deixar de ser nerd.  
- O que?- eu disse sem entender muito o que Emmett falou.  
- é não fale nada de xadrez ok? Eu gosto de xadrez e não sou um bobão! - Edward disse estressado, segurei o riso.  
- e o que você tem contra as pessoas inteligentes hein Emmett? Não significa que só porque você é burro igual uma porta, que todos devem ser! - Jasper esbravejou, mas logo ficou calmo.  
- Eu não sou tão burro ta!Eu sei que dois mais dois são seis!- ele disse e cruzou os braços na frente do peito.  
Eu soltei um pigarro e eles pararam de brigar.  
- Ah! Vamos deixá-los a sós. - Emmett sussurrou para Jasper e o cutucou.  
- Emmett, se você espera que eles não tenham ouvido, não funcionou. - Jasper falou.  
- Bullshit! - Emmett indagou e saiu batendo o pé.  
Edward continuou a esquartejar James, Jasper sentiu minha aflição e decidiu me acalmar, ele veio em minha direção e por mais estranho que pareça, ele me abraçou.  
- É muita coisa para você, eu entendo. - Imediatamente, entendi que ele não falava apenas de James, mas de Edward, Tânya, Mike, Jéssica, meus pais... Oh! Meu Deus! Mike e Jéssica!  
Emmett voltou com galhos e folhas secas, e colocou em um monte em que Edward "reunia" James, ele tirou do bolso álcool e fósforos.  
- Faça as honras. - Edward me deu a caixinha de fósforos, risquei um e coloquei no monte a minha frente, as chamas subiram e em pouco tempo o que sobrava de James foi consumido pelo fogo.  
Dei de costas para o fogo e segui em direção a cidade, Emmett pegou meu braço me parando.  
- Não vai, eu e Jasper vamos, fiquem e façam coisinhas. - ele disse em um tom malicioso e saiu.  
- Não, eu tenho que falar com Alice. -eu falei tentando sair, não me esquecendo de Jess e Mike.  
- Bella, Alice foi às compras, você não vai achá-la.  
- As compras? A essa hora?- eu disse arqueando as sobrancelhas.  
- Sim, ela disse que conhece uma loja em um shopping 24 horas. -Jasper falou e saiu com Emmett, me deixando boquiaberta.  
Edward me olhava com cautela.  
- Eu vou embora, isso é uma idiotice! - Eu disse dando de costas.  
- Ah! Então a nossa relação é uma idiotice? Bom saber Bella.  
- Nós não temos uma relação! - eu esbravejei.  
- Mas nós tínhamos! E eu não vou admitir que termine assim Bella, não vou. - ele disse alterando a voz e vindo em minha direção.  
Resolvi bater de frente com ele.  
- Você está certo, nós tínhamos! E ADIMITA OK?- eu gritei para ele - Agora vá embora, me deixa em paz! Fique com aquela loira vadia e suma da minha vista, porque eu vou sumir da sua! - eu disse soluçando.

- Bella, por favor, vamos conversar. - falou segurando meu braço.

- Nós não temos o que conversar Edward. - falei em um sussurro - Não existe mais eu e você,você mentiu, traiu a minha confiança, confiou nela, defendeu ela e sabe Deus se você me traiu! E eu fui idiota, eu acreditei em você, Edward, eu me entreguei a você, você teve o que ninguém nunca teve. E agora você vem de conversinha pra cima de mim!- eu ri em deboche - Qual é Edward? Vê se me erra! Alias não me veja, porque eu não quero te ver, NUNCA MAIS! NEM PINTADO DE OURO! SUMA!Vou repetir pela ultima vez, desapareça, porque eu vou desaparecer! - eu continuava soluçando, Edward mudou a expressão para uma de tristeza, eu não podia olhá-lo nos olhos, minhas palavras eram fortes, eu reconheço.

- Bella, por favor. Olhe para mim, me perdoe Bella, eu não te traí, eu não acreditei nela e eu não menti. Bella, eu te amo, nada mudou, eu não fiquei com ela! Bella acredite em mim, por favor. Bella, não faça isso. - eu dei de costas para ele, eu não podia encará-lo, comecei a nada, mas ele me impediu me abraçando por trás, o abraço fora o melhor que eu já recebera,eu estava cansada de brigar, não agüentava mais,minhas pernas amoleceram e quase perdi o equilíbrio, ele beijou meu pescoço e sussurrou:

- Bella, meu amor. Por Favor, me ouça.

- Está bem Edward, o que você quer falar?

-Bella, quem mentiu foi ela, ela me enganou, enganou a todos, e na boate, ela disse que você provocou e ficou brava porque ela disse que ia te ignorar, eu sei que eu devia ter falado dela, mas eu não sei de todas as pessoas que você conhece, e você não sabe as minhas. Bella, eu lhe suplico, não faça isso. Ela me queria, mas eu elegantemente a rejeitei, e o que eu pensaria se não soubesse de James e visse o beijo de vocês? Hein Bella? Aquele beijo era totalmente teatral, mas parecia real. O que eu ia pensar?- ele falava como se eu fosse à culpada pelo beijo.

- Você viu o beijo?- eu perguntei receosa, ele nada falou- Edward, eu já me decidi, não dá mais. Nós chegamos a um ponto em que é impossível ficarmos juntos.

- Sim, eu vi o beijo na cabeça de Alice. Sabe o que mais eu vi Bella?- ele perguntou teoricamente. - Você gritou que não era para mim te seguir, mas se eu não tivesse chegado você estaria ali - ele apontou para a fogueira- você é que estaria morta! Bella, você tem idéia do quão grave é isso? Você se entregou para a morte Bella. Bella, o que seria de mim sem você? - ele perguntou num fio de voz.

- Você seria Edward Cullen, hoje, amanhã e sempre. Você não precisa de mim para viver.

- Ao contrario do que você pensa, eu preciso de você sim Bella, você é a minha dose de heroína. - ele disse acariciando meu rosto.

- Procure reabilitação. - eu disse fria - eu me machuquei demais para tentar começar de novo, eu não posso simplesmente fingir que não aconteceu, eu sempre vou te amar, mas as vezes o destino une dois amantes apenas para separa-los. - eu disse abaixando a cabeça.

- Então, vamos mostrar para o destino que podemos ficar juntos. -ele falou esperançoso.

- Não acho que devemos. - eu disse.

- Bella, não faça isso. - ele suplicou novamente.

Eu me virei para ele e encarei seus olhos mel.

- Sinto muito. Eu ainda te amo. - eu disse e sai dali, o deixando sozinho.

----

Não me matem . sou dramatica :)

uihasiusahasduhsd

Beeeijos ; amo vocês (:


End file.
